Imagine you were there
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Imagine you would unknowingly pass through a gate and end up in the world of Pandora Hearts. Here's a story of a girl who is that lucky. Or is she unlucky?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic that is supposed to have many _many _chapters when it's finished. I wrote some chapters before starting to publish, and I still have fun writing it now, but if nobody likes this I will get really depressed for putting so much time and effort in it. ****SO PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT TO BE CONTINUED! ****I will try to update regularly if people want me to. I have some chapters to buffer a writer's block :P**

**The story is about a normal girl from our time finding herself going through a gate that brings her among the people we know from Pandora Hearts. I chose her to be Dutch, since I'm afraid to make mistakes in her culture/behavior if I use another country than my own. She comes in when the story is taking place (I used the manga as guideline). She will have her own role in the storyline. **

**Oh, and I dont own the characters from Pandora Hearts, unfortunately...**

**

* * *

**

_Imagine you were there_

"Aaah! It's so cold!"

Myranda laughed hard when her friend started screaming as soon as she touched the water, "it's not cold Flo, you're just a wimp!"

"Wháát," Flo raced out of the water to pull at Myranda's arm, "you are the one who's still standing on the edge of the lake. Only dipping you feet in isn't enough!"

Myranda screamed and laughed as she let Flo pull her into the water. _Okay, it was cold._

Marieke en Alissa laughed and helped Flo pulling Myranda in.

"And now swim, "Marieke shuddered, "who's faster Myranda, you or me?"

"Me of course," Myranda laughed haughtily, "you'll never be able to keep up!"

…

After an hour, the four of them were lying in the sun, on the edge of the lake.

"I'm so _tired_," Alissa panted, "who would have thought summer vacation would be such hard work?"

"Hard work," Myranda snickered, "making it through the final exams was a tougher job."

"Says who," Marieke snorted, "you're marks were just too good to be true. How many cakes did you bake our teachers?"

"Cakes?"

"Myranda's cakes are the best," Flo turned around on her back and reached up with her hands, "they're heavenly. If you made me a cake, just for me, I would give you full marks."

"Our teachers aren't _that_ corrupt," Myranda laughed, "but I should have given it a try. It's a wonderful idea."

"You made it anyway," Flo turned back to Myranda, "Not a single retake and nearly full marks on every single test. I'm so jealous! I have to do 2 retakes or they'll make me repeat last year of high school! And I really _really_ want to travel for a year now."

"Who wouldn't," Alissa asked.

"I don't, I want to go to university right away."

"I agree with Myranda," Marieke nodded thoughtfully, "the earlier you start, the earlier you finish and start making money for a real trip around the world."

"Ah, I'm burning up," Myranda sat up, "the sun is just too hot!"

"You should sit in the sun more often, you're as white as a sheet," Alissa nodded at Myranda's legs.

"I can't help being a light-skinned blonde. I'm going to swim around the lake a few times, or I'll shrivel up completely."

"Too tired," the three girls complained, "we want to sunbathe a little longer."

"I'll go alone," Myranda jumped stepped down to the lake and threw up some water to the girls who screamed in response. Then she walked in completely and started a leisurely swim.

When she had swum half around she was getting tired. The lake was quite large. She decided to cross over the middle and swim back to her friend directly. She turned and looked over the bright surface of the lake as she swam to the opposite shore.

Suddenly she noticed a light in the depths of the dark water. Surprised she stopped. _What could be down there, in the middle of a lake? _She looked around. _Well, why don't I take a look?_

She dived down towards the light, swimming as fast as she could. She couldn't see that clear through the dark water, but the light was easy to follow.

When she thought she reached it, she suddenly found the light all around her. She looked around stunned, _the water was clear as glass! It had been nearly impossible to look through just a moment ago!_

She was going to need some air soon so she decided to go up anyway.

As soon as she broke the surface, she gasped for air. Looking down in the water she saw a dark spot. All around her was shining blue water. The edges of the lake looked the same though, and she could see her friends setting up the picnic table. _Or at least, it looked like it._

As she swam towards her friends, she noticed something strange. It looked like two people joined them. And they had put on their bathrobes. _Why would they put those on in the scorching sun?_

_Well, whatever. Maybe it was because of those two people. They could just be good-looking boys and the girls were rather shy when it came to that. She herself being the worst of the four, she had to admit._

When she came closer she lost sight of the group, because they were positioned right on top of a higher patch of ground. She reached the shore and climbed up quickly to see who their guests were.

"Hey Flo, who are those…" When she saw the five people she stood in shock.

So did they.

There were to grown men, one with black hair and one with silver, a blonde boy and two girls, a brunette and a red-haired one. They were all wearing beautiful - but very old-fashioned - clothes.

She was sharply aware of her – very little covering – pink bikini.

The mouth of the black-haired man fell open. The red-haired girl and the blonde boy blushed furiously. The brunette-girl huffed and the silver-haired man showed a grin.

"Well, what interesting company we got here at our leisurely picnic," the silver-haired bowed slightly, but Myranda wasn't sure if it was politeness or a way to be able to study her better.

"Uh, I-I must have gone the wrong way just now," Myranda stuttered, "I won't disturb you any longer." _Was this a cosplaying party?_

"Please don't leave just yet," the silver-haired walked around her quickly, "because you see~? There _is_ no wrong way in the lake. There's just the lake, and we can see all sides from here. We didn't see you enter the water at all. Still, you're trespassing."

"_Trespassing_?"

"Yes. And practically naked to make it worse."

Myranda wrapped her arms around her chest, "but we never saw a sign or a fence! But I'll go back immediately and l-leave with my friends." She tried to step away from the silver-haired, but he was circling around her like a vulture. "Stop looking at me!"

"Hmmm? Dressed like that, aren't you asking to be looked at?"

"Break!" The red-haired girl exclaimed shocked.

The silver-haired stood up straight and shot a look at the red-haired girl before returning his attention to Myranda. "How did you get in the lake anyway?"

"I just walked in to go for a swim. I thought it was around here somewhere, but I'm not sure because I was swimming under the surface a little."

"Swimming under the surface?" He started circling around her again.

"Y-yeah. I saw this strange light and I wanted to know what it was."

"Ooooh? Oh my! Oh oh oh, dear."

"What is it," Myranda snapped. This guy made her so nervous. He was good-looking, but constantly shading one eye with his hair. He was dressed in light colors, so was he an emo or a clown?

Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulders. Her head shot up in fear when she realized the black-haired man had walked up behind her. Her eyes widened when she realized he had put his long black coat on her shivering wet – and naked – shoulders.

"Quit bugging her and let her leave if she wants," his voice grumbled low.

"It's just that I don't think she _can_ go back to her friends." The silver-haired returned to his seat at the table and put a candy in his mouth. He scrunched it between his teeth. "I think she just came in through that gate that is currently disappearing under the surface of the lake."

Myranda swirled around to face the lake. She could see the dark spot from here. She could also see very clearly it was getting smaller very fast. She stepped forward with wide eyes and saw the dark spot disappearing completely.

"Oh my." The soft whisper of the red-haired girl was enough.

"What is going on," Myranda screamed at the silver-haired, "where am I? Who are you? How did I get here and how do I get back, damnit!"

Eyes widened again at her cursing.

They were quiet for a few moments before the blonde-haired boy finally turned to speak to the silver-haired. "Hey Break, was that gate just now from the Abyss?"

"Not the Abyss itself, I think. It was made by another dimension that is highly correlated with the Abyss though." The man snickered before popping another piece of candy in his mouth. "You'll find out soon enough though."

"What is that supposed to mean," there was a twitch around the eye of the black-haired man.

"Ah, you're being so rude~ Ignoring this Lady's questions!"

"You never seem to care to ignore ours," the blonde boy pouted.

The silver-haired ignored that last remark and bowed to Myranda again, "You are at the Rainsworth estate. This is the home of Miss Sharon Rainsworth," he pointed at the red-haired girl who nodded in acknowledgement, "and I'm a humble servant of this household, Xerxes Break. These are currently our guests, Mister Gilbert Nightray," pointing at the black-haired man still standing right behind her as if he were afraid she would run off with his coat, "Mister Oz Vessalius, "the blonde boy smiling at her gently, "and Miss Alice," the brunette girl still looking at her suspiciously, though Myranda couldn't really make out clearly whether it was distrust or something else. "You probably got here through a gate between different dimensions, but since you don't look confused like you've seen some impossible things between leaving your friends and coming here, I suppose you came here straight from your dimension without the usual stop in the Abyss. I wouldn't know how you can get back, since I don't know where you came from. Were those answers satisfying, Miss?"

"Uh, I guess so," she looked at them doubtfully," I guess I should introduce myself too. I'm Myranda van der Meer."

Break blinked, "Myranda vandrmihr? What a strange name?"

"It's Myranda _van der Meer._ It's a Dutch name."

"Dutch?" Break looked around to his companions to find support, but they looked even more clueless.

"Don't tell me this isn't the Netherlands," Myranda looked around, fear now seriously starting to build in her belly.

"I have never heard of anything like 'Netherlands', Miss Myranda, but like I said, you entered from another dimension. This is probably a completely different world from what you came from."

Myranda stood there, gaping at Break for a few seconds before her legs gave out. She just felt Gilbert catch her arms when she blacked out.

* * *

**First chapter is there. The upcoming chapters will be a little shorter, but that just means I can make a lot of them! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter for the few who like this story. I've got some chapters ready and waiting, so I'll keep publishing until I've at least finished those. I'll stop writing though if too few people read and like my story. SO PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**

**This chapter is an important reason for rating this fanfic T. Don't be afraid for all chapters being like this, because they won't ^^

* * *

**

_Imagine you were there_

Myranda turned around in the large soft bed. This was heaven. Summer vacation. Exams passed gloriously. Soft bed smelling of roses.

_Smelling of roses?_

She slowly opened her eyes. Something wasn't right. She was in a strange bed, and she wasn't wearing her nightwear either. Why was she wearing her bikini in bed?

"Ffff…" She just suppressed herself cursing when she looked around the room and saw it all being Victorian age style. Now she remembered. She was in another dimension.

_What the hell am I supposed to think about when they say 'another dimension'? Supernatural stuff like that doesn't exist, does it?_

Well, she was here now, so it must be true – at least a little.

She swung her feet out of the bed and stretched her arms. She really needed to get some other clothes, this bikini would most certainly not do. She stood up and opened a closet.

It was empty.

_Of course, in a guestroom guests are normally expected to bring their own clothes._

She turned around. A long, but very meager, man was looming over her and she screamed. _How did these people keep managing to sneak up to her?_

She scrambled away but the man grabbed her arm. He pulled her close. "What a beautiful clothing Miss. I think women should wear this kind of stuff more often." He reeked of alcohol. A lot of alcohol.

She screamed again but he pushed a hand on her mouth. He pushed her back against a wall to lessen her struggling and pulled off her bikini top with his free hand. He used it to gag her and pushed her down.

Myranda struggled like crazy. She tried to kick the man in his crotch, but his hands seemed to be everywhere. Tears flowed from her eyes as he brutally groped her breasts and butt.

"What a delicious young girl," the man snickered, "and you feel… exotic. Hmmm, I will have a good taste of you."

She tried to scream again, even though only muffled sounds came past her gag. The man ripped off the bottom part of her bikini and started exploring with his fingers. She struggled to get loose, but he was holding her firmly.

He licked her and she sobbed. She gave one more muffled scream as he bit in her nipple.

That last scream was directly followed by the door slamming open.

"_What the…"_

The skinny man was suddenly dragged off her. She saw Gilbert holding him on his collar before sending him flying to the other side of the room with a punch on his nose. In two large steps Gilbert reached the man again, took another grip of his collar and dragged the man with the bleeding nose out of the room. When he turned around the corner, he roared a low and furious "Break!" like a lion ready to devour anyone who was even thinking about opposing him.

Myranda blinked. She pulled the gag out of her mouth.

She saw Oz rushing to the bed and ripping off one of the sheets. Then he quickly walked towards her and covered her with the sheet. As soon as the fabric touched her shoulders she started crying.

He knelt next to her and put his arms around her trembling shoulders. It felt awkward to her to be hugged by a boy, but he seemed to mean no harm.

"Shh, Miss Myranda. Everything is all right. Gil took that man and he looked like he won't let him off easily. Everything will be fine, Miss Myranda." He thought for a moment. "May I call you Miss Myra? I think that would maybe fit you better when you're here. Miss Myra? Everything will be fine."

Oz' gentle talking was slowly putting her at ease. That guy was gone. He wouldn't hurt her anymore.

_He didn't even come to actually raping her. It's not like she hadn't been in more pain before._

She roughly wiped away her tears. "I-I'm s-sorry for c-crying. " _Get that hiccup out of your voice, stupid girl!_ "It just startled me. I-I'm fine, really."

Oz watched her curiously.

"- just came here, losing everything she had, and then a stupid drunken servant waltzes into her room to rape her? I won't allow that kind of thing Break! You better do something about it!" Gilbert just finished his furiously shouted sentence as they came around the corner and entered the room.

"That man is already fired and send to Pandora headquarters for some further punishment," Break tried to shush Gilbert. He threw a curious eye on Myranda sitting on the ground, covered with a sheet in the arms of Oz.

"Break, send for some maids to get her properly dressed," Miss Sharon ordered. "We'll be treating her like a Lady from now on. I want her to be ready before dinner, and she is not to be left alone until then."

"See, Miss Myra," Oz smiled brightly, "we'll make you completely comfortable." He pulled her to her feet. "Now if you go sit on the bed, some maids will come to help you dress in a minute."

"And we'll stay here to wait for them," Gilbert huffed angrily. "How dare he…" He mumbled some more curses before he fell silent, glaring at the door through which Break and Miss Sharon had just left. "Are you alright, Miss," he finally asked quietly.

"I'm fine," she quickly answered, "in the end, he only touched me with his fingers. Oh, and his tongue, but nothing more. I'm just wondering why he was drunk in the middle of the day."

Both men got a fierce blush on their face at her description. She hit herself inwardly, _she shouldn't forget that this place was a lot more old fashioned than she was used to._

Oz coughed slightly, "I was wondering about that too, Miss Myra. Do servants usually drink during the day, Gil?"

"They're not supposed to," Gilbert shot another dark look at the door, "But then… there are a lot more things servants are not supposed to do. If you don't mind Oz, I think I'll try to keep an eye on Miss Myranda as well for now, just in case."

"Miss Myra," Oz corrected.

"Huh?"

"Miss Myra sounds better. Has a nice sound to it, no?"

"Well, if Miss doesn't mind if I call her Miss Myra?"

Myranda blushed, "it's fine. Usually people say just Myranda, without the 'miss' part, but you can call me whatever you like"

Oz grinned and seemed to be about to say something when a maid knocked on the door. "We've come to dress the Miss, Sirs. If you could...?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll leave." Gilbert pulled Oz up and pushed him to the door.

"Gil~" Oz whined.

Myra smiled. She liked those two already.

* * *

**Next chapter should be coming up soon. Please review to tell me if I have to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm almost afraid to ask again, but pleeeeeease tell me if you like the story or not. If you don't like it, you can also tell me and tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**It seems like I'm the only one (except for not even half a dozen others) who likes this story… Now the writing is getting more fun (it will be from chapter 5), so I keep continuing, but I want people to review so I can make the story better. Also, I might lose the motivation if so few people (2) tell me they like it T.T

* * *

**

_Imagine you were there_

Myra wasn't quite sure whether she was breathing or not, but she could see she was still following the maid because she saw the different paintings on the wall pass by. Two maids had forced a corset around her torso, which was why she had difficulties to catch her breath. After that, they managed to let her step into a hoop skirt, and dressed her in a beautiful velvet dark blue dress. It had narrow sleeves that ran with a slight point over the back of her hand, and a collar resembling the simple collar of a blouse standing upright. The dress was nice and simple, and Myra felt relieved at that.

The maids had thought it best to keep her hair simple too, with only two strands from her temples tied together at the back of her head, the rest flowing down her shoulders freely.

The light-headedness caused by the corset was fading a little when the maid stopped and opened a door for her. She managed to not bump into the door with the large skirt and entered the dining room. The five people she met yesterday sat there, gathered next to the table.

"… and I tell you to get my meat _now_, Seaweed Head!"

"And I tell you to wait until it is served, stupid rabbit!"

"Then _serve_ it!"

Myra stood there for a moment, surprised by Gilbert having a verbal war with the dark-haired girl – Alice, she remembered – before Oz noticed her.

"Ah, Miss Myra looks so pretty in that dress!"

Myra blushed instantly. She wasn't used to guys complimenting her looks. Certainly not by men of her own age or boys even younger than her.

"It's perfect," Miss Sharon approached quickly, and Myra took a step back unconsciously. "It suits you so well, Miss Myra! When I saw the color of your eyes, I just knew this dress would make you beautiful! I'm so glad it fits, but we'll have a tailor to come in tomorrow to make you dresses your own size. If you just sit down, no-one will notice the dress is too short."

Myra tried to look down to see if it was too short, but was nearly choked by her corset when she tried to change her posture.

Sharon's face turned to look a bit worried, "you look like this is your first time wearing ~a corset~?" She whispered the last part, as if to make sure the men behind her couldn't hear the word.

"It is," Myra breathed, "it's not fashion where I come from. As a matter of fact, it hasn't been in over a hundred years."

"A hundred years," Sharon shot an eyebrow up, "so where you come from girls usually wear only a piece of fabric covering their most intimate parts?"

"No," Myra blushed, "that was swimwear. We wear just a simple skirt and a t-shirt, or trousers or a blouse."

"Trousers," Miss Sharon stepped back in surprise, "how inappropriate for a Lady!"

"Well, where I come from there isn't much difference between woman and Lady. Those social statuses aren't really standing anymore. And fashion is just fashion. It changes so fast."

Miss Sharon stared at her a moment longer.

"Culture just changes," Myra added, "and where I come from this was the culture of more than a hundred years ago. Everything has changed now, so all I know of your culture are those things that I managed to remember from my history-classes."

"So you need to learn everything?" Myra wasn't sure, _but was that a spark in Miss Sharon eyes just now?_

She heard Break mumble "oh no, there she goes again."

Miss Sharon didn't hear that though – or pretended not to hear – and pulled Myra to the table. Break and Oz both pulled a chair back, Miss Sharon taking a seat like a lady and Alice flopping on her chair and pulling the chair from Oz' hands as she shoved herself forward to drool over her plate.

Gilbert blinked when he realized he was the only man left and no-one was helping Myra yet. He hurried to her chair to help her get seated. Myra blushed a deep red, actually happy Gilbert was late because now she could just mimic Miss Sharon. She _did_ notice the teasing look Oz gave Gilbert, and Gilbert blushing lightly as response.

When the men were seated as well, dinner was brought in. Myra marveled at the luxurious food. _This wasn't an everyday dinner, was it?_

Miss Sharon – discretely – showed her which cutlery she should be using at which moment and how. Myra mimicked as good as she could. She was brought up with emphasis on good manners, so mimicking Miss Sharon wasn't as hard as she feared. Soon she felt comfortable.

"So, Miss Myra, can you tell me how your dimension is like?" She was startled by the question of Break.

"How my dimension is like?"

"Yes. How is it where you come from?"

"Define 'it'."

Break smirked, "I want to know everything."

Myra hesitated for a moment before she answered. "No."

They all looked up in surprise – except for Alice who was too busy devouring her meat.

"No," Break repeated stunned.

"That's what I said. Where I come from, we have advanced both culturally and technically more than a hundred years from your current state. A lot of things happened in those years. A lot of very big things. If I tell you how it is like where I come from, you'll know things, _understand things,_ that you shouldn't know yet. I don't think it's wise if you start technology in the wrong order because I tell you whatever you want to know. As a matter of fact, I think I'll try to protect you guys from any dangerous knowledge from now on. Some things must grow in the understanding of people, not be thrown in."

"I think she's completely right," Oz picked up his cutlery again, "things might get dangerous if we try to get and use information standing above our own level."

Myra sighed in relief, at least Oz understood what she meant.

"You're no fun," Break pouted.

Myra smiled gently, "I hear that more often, and usually it means I'm right."

Oz snickered.

"Either way, you'll have to go to Pandora Headquarters in a few days for some standard procedure about going through a gate like that one in the lake," Break leaned backwards in his chair, "be prepared for a lot of questions about where you come from. I must say I'm really curious about those 'friends' you were talking about earlier too. You weren't doing any strange things by the lake with men, were you?"

"Those friends are three girls of my age, and I don't do strange things by any lake, for your information. And what's this Pandora Headquarters-thing?"

"Can't tell," Break stuck out his tongue to her.

"I think we have to tell her what is going on here," Gilbert frowned at Break, "it's not fair to not tell her anything when she's in the middle of it."

"Then _you_ tell her."

"You sure?"

"This will be a long evening," Miss Sharon warned her, "maybe we should start talking about this sort of thing after dinner, don't you think so, Miss Myra?"

"That might be better," she nodded.  
"What, is Seaweed Head going to tell a story," Alice looked up from the plate she was licking clean.

"You better go sleep first," Oz chuckled, "or Gil won't be able to finish his story before morning."

* * *

**Next chapter Myra will enter the 'true story' for a while. What can she do to help without being a bother?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I won't bother again to beg on my knees for you to review. I'll just publish…**

**The story will finally get interesting now ^^ If you notice some strange sentences that don't look like mine, then think carefully about them ^^

* * *

**

_Imagine you were there_

When Myra woke up, the first thing she did was glance around the room to make sure no-one was there. She sighed in relief when she saw she was alone.

She stood up and walked to the little bell Miss Sharon had told her to ring when she woke up. The maids would come to help her dress in that horrible corset again if she did that, and only after that she would be able to go for breakfast. She was used to eat breakfast in her nightgown before getting dressed, because she was ready to devour a horse as soon as she woke up.

As she rang the bell and walked back to the bed with a grumbling stomach she distracted herself from the hunger by thinking of what Gilbert had told her yesterday. About the Abyss and chains, about Alice being a chain looking for her memories and Oz being her illegal contractor. About Oz being in the Abyss for ten years while feeling only a short while and his time ticking away by his contractor's seal. About all the others also having a contract with a chain, but not illegally, so they wouldn't die or go berserk. About them chasing illegal contractors who were taking people's lives.

_Good grief, it was a lot he had told her._

The maids came in and dressed her properly, in the same dress as yesterday. Myra remembered Miss Sharon telling her a tailor would come today to make her clothes of her own. _She never owned clothes made especially for her._

When she was dressed and was able to breathe somewhat like normally again, the maids brought her to the room she would be getting her breakfast. Miss Sharon and Break were already there.

Myra looked around, "aren't Gilbert, Oz and Alice here?"

"They left in a rush," Break grinned, "after two days, Gilbert finally realized that Oz had lost his hat, so he took both Oz and Alice to town to find it."

"I hope they do," Miss Sharon added, "Gilbert is very fond of that hat."

Myra stood by the table a little uncomfortably until Miss Sharon shot up, "Oh dear, I'm completely forgetting to take care of you, Miss Myra. Please forgive me. Break, be a gentleman and help her."

Break pulled back a chair to help her get seated, but Myra didn't trust this clown just yet. She sat down carefully, expecting him to pull away the chair the last moment before she sat.

He did no such thing though, maybe because of Miss Sharon's piercing look. Miss Sharon kindly demonstrated the way a lady was supposed to have breakfast to Myra, and Break left the room.

"Don't do dangerous things, Break," Miss Sharon added to her sentence in the middle of talking to Myra, when she looked up to see him leaving.

Break smirked and waved his hand before closing the door behind him.

"He's going into town," Miss Sharon explained, "but he can be so hopelessly irresponsible. I know he will be again today."

Myra smiled gently, "it will probably be all right, Miss Sharon."

"I guess so," Miss Sharon sighed. Then she turned to face Myra directly again, "Well, Miss Myra, you better hurry. The tailor can be here any moment!"

…

Myra sighed when the tailor finally left. He had taken all day to measure every part and contour of her body. He had examined her hair and color of her eyes, he had wanted to study the color and texture of her skin in several different types of light and asked her about her favorite colors and designs. When she couldn't name any colors or designs she preferred, the tailor had smiled haughtily, saying he would make the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen and _then_ she would always prefer _his_ handiwork.

She had smiled politely and thanked him for his time. He left to make the dresses, promising he would deliver the first tomorrow and the other dresses later this week.

Myra wandered the halls of the Rainsworth manor in search of Miss Sharon. She wasn't quite able to find her way yet, and ended up in the entry hall.

Just when she wanted to turn around to start looking again, the door of the mansion was pushed open. She looked down curiously to see who it could be.

"I'm really worried about her, you know."

_It was Oz and Gilbert! No Alice?_

"I know. We'll go find Break right away." Gilbert grumbled, apparently in a bad mood. "How does she always manage to get lost?"

Myra descended the stairs to the two men who just entered.

"Ah, Miss Myra," Oz beamed at her, "you look lovely. Have you happened to see Break, by any chance?"

Myra grinned slightly at his directness, "the last thing I saw of him was this morning when he left to go to town."

Gilbert blinked surprised, "what town?"

"I wouldn't know," Myra laughed, "all Miss Sharon said was 'he's going into town', so that's all I know."

"Well, let's ask Miss Sharon," Oz pulled at Gilbert's sleeve.

"May I ask where Miss Alice is," Myra informed curiously, following the two men.

"That's the exact problem," Gilbert grumbled, "she suddenly disappeared. We searched all through town, every single marketplace and restaurant. Everywhere any meat could possibly be found, but not a trace of that stupid rabbit."

"Gil~, Let's just hurry to Miss Sharon so we can find her okay? I hate the idea of Alice being lost."

Myra followed the men through the mansion. They walked directly to where Miss Sharon was. With all those halls and rooms, Myra really respected them for actually knowing exactly where Miss Sharon was drinking her tea.

When they opened the door, she looked up with a pleased smile. "Hello Oz, Gilbert. Welcome back. Hello Miss Myra, has the tailor finished?"

"After an entire day, I think he finally grew tired of me. He left about fifteen minutes ago, I think."

"Good, I can't wait to see what he comes back with. I really love his dresses."

"Uhm, Miss Sharon," Oz interrupted, "could we have a moment please?"

"Of course Oz, what is the problem?"

"We lost Alice, and we wondered if you or Break would know anything."

"Of course. Break wanted to go to Cheshire's lair, a dimension created by the chain Cheshire. He appears to hold some important knowledge about the truth of a hundred years ago. He needed Alice as a bait. So due to that reason, Alice and Break are at Cheshire's place now."

Gilbert rested his head in his hand tired and sighed, "why does he always make use of everyone around him?"

"Miss Sharon," Oz started hesitantly, "As I remember, Break isn't the kind of person who recklessly enters an enemy's territory, right? He might have even planned an escape. Although _I_ don't know the plan – but maybe he's trying to make us want to use this way to search for Alice."

Miss Sharon kept smiling for a moment before answering. "Ehm, you're right." She stood up and left for the neighboring room. "My chain has entered Break's shadow. If you want to search for Alice..." she put one foot forward and a dark shadow began swirling over the floor. "… then please enter this hole."

Oz beamed at her, "okay! Thank you, Miss Sharon!"

"Ah," Gilbert blocked his way, "wait a minute Oz!"

As Gilbert and Oz started a complete discussion about Oz going or staying behind, Myra felt all her attention being pulled towards the gate Miss Sharon just opened in the floor. It felt strange and appealing. _Something was behind that gate._ Something… _Something Myra wanted to know._

But she knew they wouldn't let her go down there. Gilbert was already trying to talk Oz out of it because he thought it was too dangerous. They would never let her go there.

_But somehow she knew it would come to her instead.

* * *

_

**I said I'd give up on the begging, but I can't stop myself…. PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this update is rather late compared to my updating-speed from before :P Apologies for that, but my computer got depressed and wanted to commit suicide. I had to take him to a psychiatrist who completely brainwashed him (yeah, psychiatrists do that with computers). After that I had to teach him the basics - like how to read and write - all over again before I could tell him this story and make him update again…**

**Summary of my rant: I had computerproblems, so sorry!

* * *

**

_Imagine you were there_

Myra sighed deeply as she picked up her cup of tea.

"What is the problem, Miss Myra," Miss Sharon smiled gently.

"I'm just worried about those guys. Even though I've known you only since yesterday, I've become really attached to you already. I hate the idea of them being in danger."

"We can see what they do through Eques, my chain. Oh, but I need to talk to them now." She hesitated for a moment. "Won't you take a stroll, Miss Myra? You look so pale."

It was clear to Myra Miss Sharon wanted her out of the room for a while, so she sighed and stood up.

"I'll be walking around the garden then, Miss Sharon. When I return, may I come here again?"

"Of course," Miss Sharon smiled kindly, "I took a liking to your presence Miss Myra. Feel free to come to me any time you like."

"Thank you, Miss Sharon," Myra bowed and left the room.

_A stroll, huh?_ Well, a stroll she would take. All around the garden to see how large it was and the wonders of nature growing there. She loved walking. _Just not on her own._

She managed to find her way out of the mansion. She walked down the road and found herself a path into the woods. She walked the woods for a while, before getting bored and returning the way she came to avoid getting lost. She walked through the rose garden and sat there for a while to catch her breath. _That damned corset!_

When she returned to the mansion, she noticed a carriage leaving. Who had been visiting? She could ask Miss Sharon, she was sure she had been away long enough.

…

When she searched through the mansion she was unable to find Miss Sharon though. She found the room she was previously drinking tea in, but all she saw was a broken cup and tea splattered on the floor. The chair had fallen to the ground, as if Miss Sharon had stood up suddenly.

Worried, Myra searched everywhere, until she finally found a servant and asked if they had any idea.

…

An hour later she was sitting in a room, with an untouched cup of tea in front of her. A man introduced as Liam bowed to her when he came in.

"Miss Myranda, I'm afraid I have to tell you Miss Sharon is now officially reported missing."

"It's Miss Myra as long as I'm here," Myra whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Myra looked up, "what should I do?" She felt tears stinging behind her eyes, but managed to hold them back. _Neither Gilbert or Oz were here to save her or comfort her._

"If Miss Myra doesn't mind, I could take you to Pandora Headquarters. I am quite sure Break will report there soon, and from there we will start our search for Miss Sharon."

"Then, please take me there." Myra sighed. _So lonely._

…

She had been in Pandora Headquarters for an entire day, and still no sign of any of her new made friends. The people here had asked her a thousand questions about where she came from and what she _could_ tell when she refused to say much. She felt it highly inappropriate to talk about these things now, when people had gone missing, but she couldn't stop the endless questions.

It was late already when they finally stopped. They had served her dinner, but afraid of her manners not being lady-like enough, she had to tell them she had a headache and ask if she could eat alone.

She sighed deeply, sitting in the study with an empty plate before her, sipping a glass of water. _Yesterday evening had been so nice._

Suddenly she felt something pulling at her consciousness. _What was happening?_ She stood up alarmed.

She saw black feathers swirling around the room and silhouettes of two men appeared.

Her vision went blank.

_She saw a large shadow, roughly resembling an abstract image of a cat. It cried in anguish._

_Myra was scared. What was this? What was she seeing? Was this a dream?_

_The shadow came down to her and filled her mind. 'Form a contract with me. Give me my body back. I will serve you as my Mistress. I will forget everything I knew and serve only you. Switchlady, let me serve you and contract me!'_

_She didn't understand. Was a chain trying to form a contract with her? But this way would be illegal wouldn't it? That would mean she'd get a death clock on her chest ticking away her time!_

'_I won't kill you,' the shadow said, 'Switchlady, you won't be killed. I will protect you. My contract is different.'_

'_Different how?'_

'_I don't need a normal contract with a human. I need a contract with you, my Mistress.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because you are Switchlady.'_

'_What does that mean?'_

'_Mistress, please save me, I'm dying! I will serve your every need and forget everything from before. I will not kill you, I will protect you with my life. I _need_ Switchlady to love me.'_

_Myra felt pity for the shadow. He looked like in pain. He was so sad._

'_I will be yours and yours alone,' the shadow promised._

'_What will be the price I pay?'_

'_-Love me- is all I ask. I will forget everything from before. I want you to be my life. That is all I ask.'_

_Myra didn't understand what he meant, but she couldn't stand his pain anymore. Besides, she felt highly attracted to his presence. She knew she needed him too. She didn't understand anything, but she _needed_ him just as much as he needed her. She would find out anyhow._

'_It won't be an illegal contract?'_

'_No! Please be my Mistress!'_

'_Then I will.'_

_The shadow sighed in relief and enfolded her completely. She felt something warm on her lips and she tasted blood. She blinked, and saw a young man with cat ears pointing out of black hair. His hair covered one of his eyes. The visible eye was sparkling blood red. The hands that were wrapped around her were enormous claws that would have been able to wrap around her body twice. She shivered as he kissed her, feeling pointed teeth scrape her lips._

Myra gasped and saw Gilbert collapsing in front of her. Break wobbled on his legs and managed to stay upright by grabbing the desk.

_A black cat was in her lap._

"Miss Myra," Break breathed surprised.

The black cat in her lap hissed for a short moment before he started licking his paw.

"Did you just contract the Cheshire Cat," Break asked her in utter disbelief.

* * *

**The previous chapter did wonders to my reviews ^^ That means it actually **_**did**_** get more interesting? Please review again/more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Break is angry. And he is never angry. So prepare for a really weird Break…

* * *

**

_Imagine you were there_

"I thought you said the Cheshire Cat didn't need a contractor," Alice pouted.

Cheshire purred as Myra scratched his head. Gilbert sat frozen in a chair as far away from her as possible.

After the chaos of Oz and Alice appearing – in a rather unexpected way – in Pandora Headquarters had subsided, they had managed to return to the Rainsworth manor. Miss Sharon was still missing though.

"I did say that, indeed," Break was angrily chewing on the stick that was left from the lollipop he finished ten minutes ago. "Something appears to have changed. He doesn't seem to recognize any of us, like he lost his memory when he contracted Miss Myra."

"He said he would forget everything," Myra looked up from the purring cat, "he told me he needed me and he would serve me. He said he would forget everything and be mine alone."

She noticed a slight twitch in Oz' face from the corner of her eye.

"But why would he do that!" The stick of the lollipop snapped and Break threw it away.

"I don't know _why_, but somehow it feels… right. It feels like it is supposed to be like this."

Break started chewing on the next lollipop.

"Well, at least he isn't hostile towards us anymore," Oz laughed a little nervously, "and from what I noticed, he is quite strong. Won't he be very useful, being Miss Myra's chain?"

"Yes, but even when we let _you_ off with an illegal contract, it still isn't allowed. We have to take her back to headquarters and lock her up before she goes mad like all illegal contractors do."

"You can't do that," Oz stood up, "you can't lock Miss Myra away!"

"He said it wasn't an illegal contract," Myra tried to shush them, "I don't know what it really is, but I think he spoke the truth."

"That, you must prove by showing you don't have a death clock above your heart."

"Hey, hey," Gilbert seemed to come back to life, "you can't go around telling a Lady she should undress to prove her innocence."

"Then what do you suggest, Raven~" Break's voice was sweet as honey and Gilbert gulped.

"I will show it," Myra giggled nervously, "I don't mind."

The black cat jumped from her lap and curled itself around her chair. When she looked behind her to see where he'd gone she saw – to her surprise – the cat-eared boy she had seen before contracting Cheshire.

"Cheshire didn't make an illegal contract with Miss Myra," the boy hissed slightly, "Cheshire will not allow Switchlady to be hurt or killed."

Myra noticed only now how much Cheshire's eyes resembled Break's eyes. _She felt curious._

Break stood up to face Cheshire, "How come you're so diligent about Miss Myra, when just yesterday you were giving up everything to serve the Will of the Abyss?"

Cheshire tilted his head, "Will of the Abyss? What does Cheshire have to do with Will of the Abyss? Cheshire was born to protect dimensions. Cheshire has to protect Switchlady." He gently hugged Myra with his enormous claws from behind. "Cheshire only lives for Switchlady. Miss Myra is Cheshire's Mistress."

"Hmmm, I think I'm beginning to understand," Break stared at Cheshire. Cheshire stared back with a slight pout on his face.

Myra couldn't help but smile and she scratched the now human cat behind his ear. Cheshire purred and pushed himself against her back, tilting his head into her hand.

Oz giggled, "Cheshire is so cute. Why can't you take the shape of a cute little rabbit, Alice?"

Alice huffed, "I'm the mighty Black Rabbit, not a cuddly pet."

"We noticed you weren't cuddly long ago," Gilbert grumbled softly.

"What are you saying, Seaweed Head!"

"Don't call me that, stupid rabbit!"

Break grinned and threw his legs in the air, "well, playing time is over! I've got lots to do, so I'll leave you here!" He jumped off the table and started to walk towards a closet.

"Wait a minute," Oz turned to him, "you said you were starting to understand about the Cheshire Cat, so what is it?"

Break opened the door of a small cabinet and put one foot in before turning his head one last time, "Oh, nothing special. Just that he says he is born to protect dimensions. The Will of the Abyss is the entire motive behind one dimension, so it is logical he'd be protecting someone as strong as her. Apparently, Miss Myra overpowers the Will of the Abyss in her dimension-ness." He stepped into the cabinet and just before closing the doors he said: "Oh, and I will check if you have a seal later on Miss Myra, so be prepared." Then he was gone.

"Did he just go into that…" Myra didn't finish her sentence in disbelief.

"Yeah, he always does that," something twitched around Gilbert's eye.

…

The Cheshire Cat was really fond of her, that was clear very soon.

Gilbert kept looking at Cheshire with fearful eyes though. He had promised 'to keep an eye on Miss Myra', so he and Oz staid with her, but he kept a distance as large as possible from Cheshire.

Cheshire was constantly hugging Myra, nudging his head against her legs and curling around them, swirling his tail past her bare knees. Myra concluded it was best if Cheshire kept his position underneath her hoop skirt, because it was less scary for Gilbert. She didn't really get the problem, but it seemed Gilbert had a massive cat-phobia. As long as Cheshire was under her skirt and out of sight, Gilbert dared to approach her within meters.

"Mister Oz, Break asks for you," a servant was standing in the doorway.

"I'll come right away," Oz stood up and left the room.

Myra sighed and picked up her cup of tea. "Will the rest of my life be filled with drinking tea?"

Gilbert snickered, "it probably will. Does Miss Myra prefer to do some more _variating_ things?"

"Yes, I actually do. I'm used to study and work and do fun things with my friends. Isn't there anything I can be useful with here?"

"Hmm, it's important you first learn to be a perfect Lady before you can become of any use. Though, the fact that you are now contracted to such a strong chain means Pandora will probably try to give you some tasks. Just be patient for now."

"Patient," Myra sighed deeply.

Gilbert laughed, "you're such a wonderful girl, Miss Myra. Shouldn't you be happy that you are able to relax?"

Myra smiled wryly, "yes, I should. Will you be staying here for a while to keep me company?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that? I will stay here to take care of you and Oz, but as soon as Break comes up with a mission I will leave for as long as that takes."

"Mission? What are those missions like?"

"We are sent to find an illegal contractor, who is normally reported due to the horrible murders taking place. Oz, Alice and I go to catch or kill the contractor so he won't be doing any more damage."

Myra's eyes started sparkling, "can I come next time?"

Gilbert looked at her surprised, "that's far too dangerous, Miss Myra. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Ahhh, please? Pretty please? I want to see what you guys do!"

"Well, we'll let it depend on what kind of mission it is," Gilbert gave in hesitantly, "if it's not too dangerous, you can come. But only if Break says it's okay!"

"Thank you," Myra hugged his head, Cheshire escaping from her skirt to sit in a corner of the room.

Gilbert blushed deeply, "Miss Myra…"

Myra pulled back to sit on her chair again, shyly picking up her teacup again. She would have never done that back in her own dimension. But she trusted Gil maybe even better than her friends from there. Since the moment he saved her from that man who tried to rape her, she felt like she was slowly starting to like him more and more. _She would trust him with her life.

* * *

_

**Next will be a three-chapter mini-adventure for Myra. I should write a little faster, or I won't keep up with my publishing rate :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for updating so late, but I was away for a week with no computer anywhere. But here comes more :D

* * *

**

_Imagine you were there_

Myra turned around to show Miss Sharon the new dress from behind.

"Wonderful, Miss Myra! It looks so pretty, and it makes your dark blue eyes come out so nice in your pale skin! I told you this tailor was the best!"

Myra smiled happily, "Yes, it's a lovely dress. He did a good job on this. My friends from back home would be so jealous if they saw this!"

Miss Sharon giggled, and coughed for a moment. She was still sitting in her bed, but the doctor had said she could get up before dinner. After being poisoned, Myra thought she recovered surprisingly fast. _Miss Sharon was an amazingly strong woman, despite her frail small body._ Myra respected the young woman more and more.

"I really can't wait until they bring the other dresses," Miss Sharon clapped her hands in excitement.

"Maybe you should rest a little more before dinner, Miss Sharon," Myra laid a hand on Miss Sharon's shoulder, "you're so excited, but you're still recovering!"

"Don't be silly," Miss Sharon huffed, "but at least you're doing your job well." She looked at the door with a tinge of sadness on her face.

"My job?"

"You're becoming more of a Lady each hour, Miss Myra," Miss Sharon smiled at her again, "I admire you for being such a fast learner! Now, I'll do as you say and rest a little, so if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course," Myra bowed slightly and picked up Cheshire who was circling around her leg. She smiled to Miss Sharon and left the room.

"Well, let's have another cup of tea then, since I've got nothing better to do," she mumbled to Cheshire. Cheshire mewled in response.

"Won't Miss Myra like to learn how to dance?"

Myra jumped in surprise, finding Break leaning close to her shoulder.

"B-Break! That is… I mean…"

"No need to jump," Break snickered offering her a piece of candy.

She took the candy and stared at him with a questioning look.

"It's just that we're teaching Miss Myra to be a Lady, so she should at least know how to dance and how to socialize in parties. Miss Sharon normally can't attend social gatherings, so you would be very useful if you could."

Miss Myra blinked, "why can't she?"

"Because she stopped aging when she contracted Eques. But that's not to the point," a wide grin appeared on his face, "the question was if Miss Myra would like to learn how to dance?"

He held his hand invitingly before him.

"Not in de hallway, Break, "she started walking off, petting Cheshire between the ears.

"In the ballroom?"

"Does this house have a ballroom?" Myra's eyes grew wide.

"But of course. Please follow me, Miss Myra."

…

Break quickly had a few musicians gathered and Myra found herself standing in a large – beautifully decorated – ballroom. Break bowed lightly and held his hand out, inviting her to take it. She was wondering whether she should trust him or not, for he could be playing another prank on her like he was doing quite frequently lately, but he looked serious, despite his grin.

She took his hand and looked at him questioning.

"No Miss Myra, you should bow lightly before you accept a dance."

Myra sighed and let go of his hand. She bowed lightly in her knees and tried taking his hand again.

"Much better," he smiled.

_He smiled? He smiled so kindly?_ She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable alone with Break. Still, she had to admit she liked the clown a lot. _But what exactly did he try to get by doing this?_

Break laid his other hand behind her back, touching lightly between her shoulder blades. He motioned with his head that she had to put her hand on his upper arm.

She blushed a little at coming so close to him. The servants who were ready to play the music were looking at them.

Slowly, he started to instruct her in the steps. Luckily, she had quite a good feeling for rhythm, so she quickly picked up the steps and followed Break in the dance as he led her. The servants started to play and while dancing, Break started to explore some more difficult steps with her. He turned her around her axis, holding her hand above her head. He stretched their arms, letting go of her back to let them come in one plane. She started to enjoy it more by the second.

He smiled at her while they were spinning around.

Myra laughed. Break looked good with a smile like that. She liked this. She didn't mind being close to him at all!

_This was such another side of Break!_

Suddenly he pulled her close, and his lips lightly touched her face high on the cheek. Before she was able to respond he spun her around and she found herself dancing into Gilbert's arms.

He seemed to be a little surprised, but thoroughly trained as he was, he immediately picked up her hands and continued dancing with her.

Her surprise about the light kiss from Break forgotten, she beamed at Gilbert as he led her spinning around the room.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Break and Oz standing together. Break was smirking, though she had the feeling there was a tinge of sadness in his face. Oz was snickering, but he looked almost jealous.

_She was stealing his servant_. She laughed out loud.

When the musicians stopped, Gilbert stopped dancing. He held her hand for just a moment longer, before stepping back and bowing to her.

She lightly bowed again, blushing a little.

"I had so much fun! Thank you Gilbert, "she beamed up at him. She was surprised to see a light blush on his face.

"Awww, Gil~. You kept her all to yourself. Now I didn't get to dance with Miss Myra!"

Myra laughed at Oz, "next time, I'll dance with you first."

"Promise?"

"I promise, "she giggled. _As long as she didn't touch his servant, hm?_

"Your dancing is great, "Gilbert complimented her, "but why were you dancing at this time of day?"

"Break just taught me," she answered, "and don't flatter me. This was my first time dancing, I know I'm bad at it."

"No, you danced wonderful!"

"Miss Myra is a quick learner, "Break nodded, "she'll be a full-fledged Lady in no-time. Now, I was just wondering where Cheshire was?"

Gilbert instantly grew pale.

"He's walking around the garden," Myra said shushing, "I'll pick him up in a minute. I wonder how many birds he caught?"

Gilbert shivered and Oz laughed. "I want to know too! Let's go find him Miss Myra!" Catching Myra's hand in one hand and Gilbert's in the other, Oz started running to the door.

"I'll be having a mission for you three tomorrow," Break called after them, "try to get some sleep tonight!"

Myra blinked once. _Three?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Did you notice Alice is often mentioned, but doesn't really take part in the story? I must apologize for that, but to tell you the truth, I rather dislike Alice. I will put her in sometimes, because she has to, but writing about someone who you dislike usually makes you end up making them the bad guy. So that's why you hardly see any Alice.**

**I got some nice ideas from my reviewers for the latest chapters (I will try to change Myra's personality a bit, but I won't let Gil and Break have a physical fight, it is tempting though XD) Please share your ideas with me if you like, even if I don't use them literally, I can always put it in a little more subtly (I just might do that with the Gil/Break fight, but I can't promise I will succeed).

* * *

**

_Imagine you were there_

Myra gulped heavily. She felt the hand on hers squeeze reassuring for a moment. After the reassuring squeeze, the hand didn't let go though. It was holding her right hand in a firm grip on the other arm of the owner – seemingly relaxed of course – to make sure she wouldn't run for it.

"Gilbert, I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Of course you can, Miss Myra," Gilbert smiled sour as he kept her hand on his lower arm, "there's nothing to worry about."

She looked around the filled ballroom to reassure herself again. Break had sent them on a mission. All of them except Miss Sharon actually. She was standing with her hand on Gilbert's arm, Oz on her other side. Alice was already ravaging the buffet and Break was standing a few feet behind them leaning against a wall with an amused look on his face, sucking on a lollipop.

It seemed the host of this party was an illegal contractor. Pandora wasn't sure though. That's what they were here for.

And of course to get Myra known in society, so she could be useful on future missions.

Break had strictly forbidden her to use Cheshire, even if she were to be attacked. Because she had never fought before, Cheshire could be really dangerous if he started to do things on his own. So Cheshire was sent off to sulk elsewhere. Myra had felt really sorry for him, leaving him behind.

Now, she felt even more sorry for herself being here. _She was so nervous!_

"Why don't we dance, Miss Myra," Oz smiled up to her, "you promised me you would."

"I can't dance in front of all these people," Myra blushed furiously, "I barely know the basics!"

"That doesn't matter, does it? Remember you're a foreign Lady, in your country they dance differently!" Oz beamed.

"We never got to decide what kind of country I'm supposedly from," she mumbled, "I hope no-one will ask."

Oz picked up her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. She felt Gilbert let go of her other hand a little reluctantly.

As Oz spun her around the room, she felt people look at her everywhere. Luckily she didn't stumble, but she felt so embarrassed. People stared because she was new. _People stared because she was a bad dancer?_

When the dance finally ended, Oz bowed to her. "Miss Myra, you were great!"

"You know I wasn't," she mumbled embarrassed.

"But you _were_! Miss Myra underestimates herself."

"Shouldn't you be trying to find the host," she desperately tried to distract him. They found Gilbert being surrounded by young ladies drooling over him. Oz snickered, a twitch around his eye.

"Aw, please let him for a moment," Myra giggled, "the attention is good for him."

"You think he likes this," Oz laughed, "believe me, he is standing there in pure despair. But still, I can't just let it pass, him being more popular than his master."

"You still have me," Myra looked at him overly cute.

"Yep, that's true," he beamed up at her, "and that will be his punishment!"

"Huh?"

"It's time to start searching now."

"Wah!" Both Myra and Oz jumped as Break popped up behind them. He grinned slyly, "let's have Miss Myra socialize a little with the people here while we search for our host, shall we Oz?"

"Aw~ But Break! I finally had Miss Myra to myself!"

"I know. That's why I'm telling you to start searching now."

Oz opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then he huffed and stomped off. Break smiled and left Myra on her own.

_On her own in the crowd. Oh dear._

She stood there only a short while. Fumbling. Fumbling with the laces on her dress. Her cerulean and white dress. _Argh!_

"Why, Miss. I can't recall seeing you at a party before?" A young man with dark brown hair bowed lightly to her.

"Ah! Uhm! It's my first time coming to a party since I came to this country!"

"You're a foreigner?" The man looked interested. "As I thought. You look so exotic. You're beautiful, Miss…?"

"You may call me Myra," she blushed furiously, "and I'm definitely not beautiful, I'm just plain!"

"Ah, if Miss Myra is plain then I've surely never seen beauty in my life. My name is William." The man kissed her hand.

She smiled cutely to him. "How nice to meet you Mister William."

"Drop the 'mister', please," he smiled at her, "I saw you came with Mister Gilbert Nightray? Are you staying with the Nightray's at the moment?"

"No, I don't. I'm staying with the Rainsworth family, but Mister Gilbert is a frequent guest there."

"How nice! He seems so unsociable, don't you think? You're lucky such an attractive man takes you to a party!"

"Ah, that's not it! He's not unsociable at all! Mister Gilbert has only been nice to me!"

"Then please let me be nice to you as well." He leaned closely towards her, his face nearing hers.

"Ah, Miss Myra! I thought I lost you," Gilbert suddenly pulled her arm, and she was forced a step backwards. William missed her and looked up at Gilbert with an hateful eye.

"Would you mind if I borrow Miss Myra for a bit? I'm afraid she isn't quite used to the parties of this country yet." Gilbert gave William a smile that was probably supposed to be charming, but his eye was twitching and he was looking more like a mafia boss than a charming gentleman.

"I guess you are a step ahead of me, Mister Nightray," William bowed stiffly," if you'd excuse me now?"

"Gilbert? What was that about?" Myra looked up at Gilbert questioningly.

"Sorry, but that man is well known for playing around with Ladies whenever he can. And I promised to keep an eye on you, didn't I?"

Myra blushed. Gilbert was protecting her. "Thank you."

With her eyes cast down, she didn't notice the tinge of red that colored Gilbert's cheeks.

"I'll leave to search for our illegal contractor then," he mumbled, "take care, Miss Myra." He lightly patted her head before leaving her alone again.

"What a beautiful Lady I find at my party!"

Myra jumped and turned around to see a tall man with long blond hair, tied together and falling over one shoulder.

"I'm Louis, the host of this party. May I ask with whom this exotic beauty came?"

"Ah…. Aaahh… I'm so sorry for coming without an invitation! I came here with Mister Gilbert Nightray!" She bowed deeply to apologize.

"No need to be scared," Louis picked up her face and looked her in the eyes with a friendly gaze, "May I know you're name, beautiful girl?"

"Ah! I'm Myra! Pleased to meet you, Mister Louis!"

"Miss Myra… Hmmm, that sounds wonderful! You're not from around, are you?"

"No, I'm from another country, indeed. I came here to stay with the Rainsworth family, but I'm still getting used to the culture here." She blushed and tried to smile cutely.

_She wondered whether this was bad luck or the opposite. She was talking to the host, the one they were looking for. What if she played along? If she found out whether he was the illegal contractor, she surely would be praised._

"Ah, it's so loud here," Louis smiled apologetically, "why don't we step outside on the balcony to continue our chat?"

_Bingo._

When she followed Louis to the balcony, she failed to notice the sign he gave to one of his servants. She failed to notice the servant slipping behind a curtain at his sign too.

She did notice the large balcony being surprisingly empty when they reached it. She did notice herself being _very_ alone with Louis now.

She _did_ notice his vicious smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**I noticed this last part isn't that well-accepted as the part before… But I will finish it anyway (can't have half unfinished stories in here). Just realize it is all part of the bigger story! It may be cliché, but that serves its purpose just right!

* * *

**

_Imagine you were there_

"Aaah, it's so much better out here!" Louis leaned back against the wall. "Those people are so noisy, don't you think?"

"That's true," she answered, a little hesitantly.

Louis smirked. "Dancing with that boy got all the attention drawn to you, didn't it? I think half of the men in that room just fell in love with you."

"M-me? T-they were just staring because I'm a bad d-dancer!"

"A bad dancer? You haven't got the refined dance of a true Lady yet, but I blame it to you being a foreigner. No, everyone was staring at your beauty, Miss Myra. Like I said, you look so exotic. Everyone sees that. There is something special about you that makes men love you." Louis leaned over towards her, almost brushing his lips past her ear as he whispered, "I think I fell in love with you too, Miss Myra. And I'm willing to go through the trouble of stealing you away from Mister Gilbert Nightray."

"Uh, ah… There's nothing to be stolen," she shuddered. Actually this was going quite well. Maybe she could get the information she wanted. But would she be able to get it without giving this filthy man what _he_ wanted?

"You're not _his_ already?"

"N-no, I'm not. And I don't think he has any intention to make me _his_ either. What a ridiculous t-thought."

"Then you don't mind if I make you mine?"

"Ah, haha, Mister Louis! You shouldn't say such improper things!"

"Then I won't say them."

He bent forward, pinning her hands on the balcony and kissed her.

"Hmf!" Myra tried to break loose, but of course Louis was much stronger than she was. She felt his tongue sliding over her lips. Two feet were planted next to hers, thighs pressed against the outside of her legs and keeping her in place.

She struggled in his arms, trying to keep her mouth shut. She managed to keep him from pushing his tongue past her lips, and she felt how he trembled a little frustrated.

_This was bad. Really bad._

Louis broke loose for a tiny moment. "Edward!"

After he shouted the name, he took both her wrists in one hand and used his other to grab her face. He kissed her again, forcing her mouth open with his pressing fingers. As a hot wet tongue invaded her mouth, she felt how his hips bucked against her.

_No!_

A man stood beside them. Louis pulled back again and the man pushed something over her mouth. _It smelled strange_. Intoxicating. She held her breath immediately and let her body go limp, rolling her eyes backwards and closing them as if she was fainting.

"That would be enough," she heard Louis say, "she already fainted. Guess she hasn't got any tolerance for that stuff at all."

The cloth was pulled away from her mouth, and she let in her breath slowly to not raise any suspicion. Good thing she knew how fainting looked like, having a friend fainting all the time from low blood pressure. Now, she just had to keep her body limp. _That was harder than she imagined._

But she was happy for being conscious anyway, for she didn't want to know what he would have done with her when she would have woken up!

She was pulled up in someone's arms a carried away. They went through a door, but the noise was subsiding even more, so they didn't enter the ballroom. She could see light through her eyelids.

She felt she was carried through a hallway, around some corners and through doors. She had no idea where they could be going.

Finally, she felt herself being laid down on a bed.

"You can leave now, Edward."

She heard the man leave on Louis' command. It was silent for a few long moments. Myra had to suppress the shivering of her body. If she moved now, he could realize she was awake. She was already in trouble, but she didn't need any _more_.

She heard a strange huffing sound.

Then another.

_That one was definitely not human!_

"Yes, Ember, you can have her. But only after I'm finished with her." Louis giggling sounded insane. _Insane!_

She heard the inhumane huff again, accompanied by Louis panting as well. She heard a buckle being undone. She felt a hot stinking breath of something very large on her face. She felt something large, cold and sharp ripping open her dress.

She shivered for serious now. The chain was found, okay? How could she get away? Please, let me_ get away!_

She felt the presence of the chain leave. The creature huffed again.

"What?" Louis kept panting, and she heard some other sounds coming from him she really didn't want to. "You say she's awake?"

Myra tensed. She felt Louis climbing on top of her. She felt bare skin against her exposed chest. Sloppy lips were pressed against hers and she managed to keep herself limp a little longer.

"She's still sleeping, Ember. No need to be worried." Louis' voice was low and hoarse. _Like a pervert!_

She felt one hand next to her head, keeping Louis up. She felt one hand tracing her thigh. _That meant both hands were occupied. _When he pushed his tongue inside her mouth again she bit down and kicked her knee up.

"AAAAAAH!"

Louis rolled over the ground, clenching around his groin. Myra tasted blood when she jumped off the bed and started to run. She heard the chain roar.

Trying to cover her front just a bit as she ran, she considered screaming. She heard the chain behind her.

_No need to scream, he was making enough noise by himself._

She tripped on the rags of her torn open skirt. The dress completely tore of the hoop skirt, sending her flying surrounded with a cloud of light blue and white fabric to the ground.

This time she screamed.

She felt herself being caught by two rather small arms. She heard a gunshot. She heard the chain roar.

"I'm going to kill you! I will kill you all!" Louis sounded insane.

Myra looked up to see herself lying in the arms of Oz, who had fallen backwards when she bumped into him. She saw Gilbert aim his gun behind her back. She heard a gunshot once again.

Screaming. Roaring.

"Please don't look behind you, Miss Myra," Oz caught her face when she tried to turn. His faced looked scrunched up in pain, though not from a physical injury. "It will be over soon."

…

When the horrible sounds had stopped, Gilbert pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Myra. Oz carefully closed the buttons in front of her shivering figure. _Did she just lay exposed in Oz' arms _again_?_

"Thank you for your good work, Miss Myra," Break said casually, "we can go home now and rest assured."

"Shut it, Break," Gilbert grumbled as he lifted Myra in his arms, "this will be the last time I'll let you bring Miss Myra to dangerous places."

"Nothing really happened now, did it? And I finally saw the proof of her claim of _not_ having an illegal contract with the Cheshire Cat." He smiled playfully.

Gilbert wacked Break with one hand, holding Myra in the other, before walking off. Myra pressed herself against his chest.

_She knew Gilbert would always come to save her in the end._

She smiled.

* * *

**End of this mini-story, I hope you'll be satisfied with this^^ Next will be a major development in the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Imagine you were there_

Myra was sitting in a large chair, Cheshire nuzzling in her lap, a cup of tea in her hands. She was sipping it elegantly, still practicing her manners.

Gilbert was shouting at Break.

Break was smirking and licking a lollipop, leaving the talking – or rather the mocking – to Emily, the doll on his shoulder.

Miss Sharon suddenly turned to Myra. "Did you have fun at the party, Miss Myra," she asked, completely ignoring the two men.

Myra smiled kindly to Miss Sharon, "I was really nervous at first, but I think I enjoyed most of it. And I was really happy to be useful in the end."

Gilbert stared at her open-mouthed. "What's with that 'useful'-thing again? Didn't I say before you shouldn't get into dangerous situations? I'd rather have you drinking tea all day than having you in danger!"

"That's so mean, Gil~" Oz gave Gilbert a menacing look, "I'm sure we can find a way for Miss Myra to be both useful and safe."

"I don't care about _safe_," Myra huffed, "teach me how to use Cheshire to protect me, and with both Cheshire and Gilbert around, nothing can happen to me."

"Having _both_ of them around at the same time might be a problem," Break snickered.

"But Miss Myra! We can't take you into a fight!"

"I think she should at least know how to protect herself," Miss Sharon said, "we need her to get tuned with Cheshire."

Cheshire mewed and stood up. He jumped on the ground – making Gilbert scramble back a few steps – and wrapped himself around the chair. Once more he appeared as a young man when he finished his turn.

"Cheshire doesn't need to get 'tuned' with Mistress. Cheshire knows what to do."

"But does _she_ know," Break asked, "we need to learn _Miss Myra_ how to fight, not you."

"Miss Myra doesn't need to fight. Cheshire fights. Cheshire will protect Miss Myra."

Miss Sharon smiled kindly to the catboy, "of course she'll never be fighting herself, but knowing how it is done is crucial when there's a fight going on around you. Even if you're being protected."

"If I'm just going to stand there being protected there's no use for me at all, is there," Myra reacted a little cranky, "I want to be _useful_. I don't want to be in the way. Isn't there anything I can do without actually mingling in the fight? That will keep Gilbert and me both happy."

Break looked at her with a thoughtful face and popped a candy in his mouth. _He kept doing that when he was thinking. Even more when it was about her. Did she make him nervous or something?_ "We could teach you to be a sniper."

The mouths of Gilbert and Oz fell open.

"Sounds like a good plan," Miss Sharon picked up her cup of tea.

Cheshire mewled and gently pushed his head against Myra's, giving his confirmation as well.

Myra though about it for a moment. "Yes, I think I like that idea."

"B-but, Miss Myra," Oz came to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "don't you think that will be too dangerous?"

"I don't think so. A sniper is always at distance anyway. And I still have Cheshire to protect me."

Cheshire swatted Oz' hand away and wrapped his arms around Myra's shoulders, nodding haughtily to Oz. Oz pouted.

Suddenly Cheshire tensed.

"Cheshire?" Myra looked up questioning.

"There's a Gate opening, Mistress."

"A gate?"

"A gate," Gilbert looked surprised, "It's not a gate to the Abyss is it? I should be able to feel that too."

"Not the Abyss," Cheshire hissed.

The door opened and two youngsters came walking in. A boy and a girl, giggling together. Girl dressed in a tiny summer's dress, boy in shorts and bare-chested.

As soon as they saw the group old fashioned-dressed people they stood dead in their tracks.

They stared at each other.

Cheshire hissed once more and slammed his claw on the ground. The girl started screaming.

"What the hell is that," the young boy shouted and tried to push his girlfriend behind his back.

Myra just sat there, staring. _Those were from her dimension!_

"Miss Myra!" She looked up at Oz, standing beside her and shaking her shoulders vigorously.

The girl just kept screaming and she noticed the boy pulling out a small pocket knife. But she was too shocked to react.

She noticed Gilbert pulling out his gun to point it at the two, clearly seeing them as a threat. "Are they illegal contractors?"

Finally, the girl fainted. When she hit the floor with a loud thump, the boy turned around and his eyes flashed around the room scared. "Haha, that antique gun won't fire," the boy tried to bluff," who are you? Let us go!"

"We never captured you," Break grinned in response.

"I'll show you antique," Gilbert's face twitched in anger and he shot a hole in the ground right before the feet of the boy. Now the boy started scream as well, stumbling backwards over the body of his girlfriend.

"W-wait!" Myra finally stood up. "I d-don't think they're dangerous. Don't shoot them Gilbert!"

"What are they?"

"I think they're just humans. From my dimension."

"The Gates around Switchlady always open to different dimensions," Cheshire hissed at the boy again," this one is to Mistress' dimension."

"Can we send them back," Miss Sharon asked, half standing from her seat.

"Yesss."

"Aaah," Myra jumped towards the two strangers, panicking. "You should go back through that door. Go back now!"

"Don't hurt me!" The boy curled himself up on the ground.

"You need to go back!" Myra pulled his arm as he cried in fear.

"That won't work, Miss Myra," Miss Sharon said calmly," they are too scared. Please come to your senses!"

Myra gaped for a moment at Miss Sharon. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. _No need to panic. Those youngsters were in trouble, not her._

She kneeled beside the screaming boy and picked up his face. "Please go back through that door."

The boy finally seemed to understand what she was asking and he scrambled back towards the door.

"Don't forget your girlfriend," Break said playfully.

The boy grabbed the girl under her arms and dragged her with him, backwards through the door. Myra slammed the door shut behind him.

"Should Cheshire close the Gate, Mistress?"

"You can do that?"

"Of course Cheshire can. Cheshire can open and close all kinds of Gates."

"Then do so!"

Cheshire tilted his head a little, looking at her questioningly for her tone. Then he grinned. "Yes, Mistress!"

He jumped to the door, pushing his claws against the wood on both sides of her head. Cheshire growled low and Myra felt the door shiver under his strength.

"The Gate is closed." Cheshire licked her cheek. "Mistress has no reason to be scared."

She slowly sunk to the ground, shivering all over. As Cheshire stood over her, tears began to fall.

…

"Hello Miss Myra! I'm Uncle Oscar!" Myra suddenly got squeezed into the broad chest of a large blond man. "I'm Oz' uncle. I'm taking Oz, Gilbert and Alice on an important mission right now, will you come too?"

"Uhm, nice to meet you sir," she tried to bow, but Oscar didn't seem to allow that, "I'd love to make myself useful, but I've started learning how to use a gun only yesterday, so…"

"You won't need a gun on _this_ mission," Oscar laughed, "just your most innocent smile."

"Okay, I'll come," Myra smiled.

"Good! Then change into this and I'll see you outside in fifteen minutes!"

Myra was left in the hall – open-mouthed in surprise – with a white uniform in her hands.

* * *

**We all know where this is going, don't we? :P  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry, but I'm skipping quite a few parts from the actual story so I can focus more on what happens to Myra. Trying to write down the manga in words gets really boring, and the sentences I have to copy are often very weird if you put them down in a written story. So I take it you all know the story and if you think you're missing something read the chapters from the manga first (Retrace 25 and the first 2 pages of Retrace 26 for this chapter). I used the manga to write this, so I'm not sure if the anime covers this correctly, but I think episode 17 tells most of what you are supposed to know.

* * *

**

_Imagine you were there_

"Where are you taking us!"

Myra giggled as she followed Oz and Gilbert into the carriage. Gilbert was shouting angrily at Oscar, but Myra had the feeling it was more because he felt insecure, not because he was actually angry. He _was_ wearing a white uniform, after all.

Oz didn't seem to mind, but Alice looked like she just lost her soul.

When the carriage drove off, Oscar started to explain the reason of their mission.

"A few days ago, a letter came from Latowidge," he started dramatically.

"Latowidge," Alice asked with a pout. Myra hid a smile behind her hand. Gilbert wasn't the only one who was insecure in a white uniform.

With a lot of detours in his story, Oscar managed to tell them where and why they were going.

"So we're going to the school of Oz' sister in order to kill the one she fell in love with," Myra asked sarcastically, "really, you old men are all the same."

"Well, we don't need to kill him," Oscar answered shyly, turning his thumbs," well, that depends on who he is of course."

When they stepped out of the carriage, it wasn't at the front gate.

"How did you want to enter?"

"We're going to sneak into the school!"

"What," Gilbert jumped," you want us to sneak into the school? Why can't we just enter the normal way?"

"We don't have that kind of time!"

Myra laughed and watched Oscar open a secret pathway into the school grounds. As they walked down the stairs, Gilbert kept shouting at Oscar. Oz seemed to be awfully silent though.

"Are you okay Oz," she approached him cautiously, pushing Cheshire towards him for a cuddle.

"Of course I am," Oz smiled brightly, though the smile seemed to be a little off. He rubbed Cheshire between his ears.

They climbed out the secret passage in the middle of a hall. Oz and Gilbert pulled her out of the hole and she dusted herself off. She looked around. The hall was looking rather cold, with the floor made completely out of stone, but she supposed that was necessary in a school. Knowing school kids from her own dimension, a carpet would be ruined before the first student had passed through the hall.

When she turned around, she stood eye to eye with a female student of the school. With a small gasp she stumbled back.

"Hi everyone! Today's also a beautiful day!" Myra gaped at Oscar, in utter disbelief, as he stepped forward, addressing the girls with a fake high-pitched voice, dressed in a student's uniform.

The girls started screaming and ran.

Gilbert grabbed Oscar and ran for it, Oz, Alice and Myra following.

…

When they finally stopped running, they were in a library. When Myra looked up panting, she found Oz and Alice missing.

"We've been separated from Oz," Gilbert whined, still panting.

Myra subtly shoved Cheshire behind her back: Gilbert was panicking enough already.

Oscar lit a cigarette, "things are becoming complicated."

"This isn't funny!"

"You wouldn't get killed if you got caught," Oscar reassured Gilbert," and Oz is the kind of person who would enjoy this kind of situation."He was silent for a moment. "If he would be slightly more happy, then it's okay."

"I think he's trying too hard to be happy," Myra looked at Oscar, "he is constantly smiling, but I often spot him looking sad. Why is he so sad?"

"Well, Oz… He never asked anything about what happened in these past ten years."

"That is true," Gilbert muttered.

"Even when we came to meet Ada, he never asked about her growing up. Even the change in your attitude towards him," he nodded towards Gilbert, "a normal person would be shocked and keep asking questions."

"That's because," Gilbert shot up, but slumped back when he couldn't find an appropriate reply.

"There must be a reason behind this. 'The things that exist now are the facts. So there is no reason to understand the process of getting there.' If this is his way of accepting everything…? It might have a nice sound to it, but this is rather lonely, isn't it? No matter if it's the people's view, or the reality, if this continues to accumulate inside that small little body, one day he will break down."

Myra looked at Gilbert. His eyes were wide in realization. _He was shocked._

She knelt beside him and hugged his head, noticing Oscar smiling slightly amused down on them. "It's not your fault Gilbert. I can already see you're giving it your all to protect him and make him happy!"

"Oh, she's here," Oscar snapped the book he was holding closed.

"Huh," Gilbert looked up questioningly.

Myra screamed slightly and jumped back when a cat landed in the middle of Gilbert's face. He panicked and started screaming and running around.

"Smoking is prohibited in school areas!" A girl was running towards them.

Myra tried to pull the cat off Gilbert's head, but by doing so Cheshire thought he had to help her and thus got Gilbert to faint.

"Yo, Miss Perfect," Oscar greeted the girl.

Myra pulled the cat off Gilbert's head and send Cheshire away from him, trying to revive Gilbert before it would be too late for the cat-fearing man.

Cheshire left to crawl around the legs of the new girl, while the two cats she brought were using Oscar as a climbing toy.

"Miss Myra, please meet Ada Vessalius, Oz' younger sister."

Myra stood up and bowed for the girl, slightly poking at Gilbert with her foot to get him up us feet again.

"Is brother here? I'm not prepared!" Ada looked distressed, almost forgetting to slightly bow for Myra too.

"There's no need to prepare when Oz is coming," Myra laughed, she got hold of Gilbert's hand and tried to pull him up without averting her eyes from Ada, "that's no use anyway. He'll mess up all preparations to match his own ideas."

"But… but I…"

Myra smiled kindly. _Great, a crying girl. That's all she needed now. Well, she would probably cry too if she found out someone she loved was actually still alive and about to walk into her. Well, not that _he_ would ever come back again._

…

The next thing she knew, she sat panting against the wall of the school building, Alice draped over a hedge in front of her and Gilbert sprawled out over the grass.

"Why do we keep running around, may I ask," she asked, a slight twitch in her face as she regarded Gilbert and Alice.

"They were going to kill me," Gilbert squeaked, cleaning his throat after making such sounds.

"They wouldn't dare," Myra said haughtily, "and what do you suggest we do now? What are we supposed to do anyway?"

"How should I know," Gilbert sat up, poking Alice off the hedge with his elbow.

"You think Oz is still with that dim-witted girl?"

Myra looked at Alice carefully. She was jealous. Obviously jealous. "There's no need to worry Alice. She's his sister. He'll remain loyal to you."

"You think so?"

Myra smiled brightly, "I do."

"Then, let's find him." Alice stood up. But before she had made a first step, she froze.

"What's wrong," Gilbert asked her.

"This feeling… Why… Why are _they_ here?"

"Who?"

"The Baskervilles of course, Seaweed Head!"

"We need to find Oz," Gilbert grabbed Myra's hand and dragged her with him, back to the entrance of the school building.

"I think Mistress has another concern, right now." Cheshire stood behind them, hissing slightly.

"What is it Cheshire?"

"A Gate opened again. But this time, those people made Mistress open a Gate to the Abyss."

"What?" Gilbert released Myra's hand and took his gun out of the shining white uniform. "Where is that Gate?"

"Don't worry, Mister will find it easily" Cheshire hissed and stepped towards Gilbert, making him stumble back, "just follow the trail of Chainsss."

**

* * *

Okay, this chapter still consists mostly of a rewrite of the manga… But next chapter will be about something 'unique' happening to Myra again. Just reading what you already know must be boring for you too :P**

**Oh, and I'll finally give you some Alice :P Just a little, but still :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for updating this late, but I was just too busy with lots of stuff.**

_

* * *

Imagine you were there_

Myra was running through the garden, Gilbert pulling her hand to keep her close, Cheshire and Alice right behind them. A chain came around the corner of a small building in front of them. It looked like the doll of a girl, though the eyes were mad and leaking a red fluid and the fingers were long and bony, topped with sharp nails.

"I'll take that one," Alice laughed haughtily and stepped forward.

"You stupid rabbit! Your powers are sealed, remember?"

One claw of the doll-chain made Alice fly through the air.

Gilbert aimed to shoot the chain, but another one came flying in, a birdlike chain with teeth in his beak.

"Stay behind me, Miss Myra," Gilbert grumbled. He tried to shoot the chains, but to Myra's surprise he missed.

Suddenly Cheshire flew past them and grabbed the bird. He crushed the chain on the ground with both claws, ripping it apart and burying it in the grass in the process. Gilbert managed to shoot the doll between the blood leaking eyes. Myra saw her vision go watery as she watched the doll-chain.

"Don't look at it," Gilbert put a gloved hand over her eyes, "it will blind you if you look it in the eyes."

Myra rubbed her eyes, "is that why you missed?"

Gilbert coughed embarrassed, "yeah. I can't see a thing now. We have to wait until my sight gets back before we can continue."

"That will be too late, Seaweed Head! There's another one!"

Gilbert cursed and tried to aim his gun, but obviously without success. Cheshire shot up to take the chain down.

"Mistress needs to hurry if Mistress wants to close the Gate," he hissed, "Chains will keep coming out."

Myra pulled Gilbert alongside her by his arm. Her eyes were still teary from looking at the doll-chain, but at least she was able to see. Gilbert stumbled and grabbed onto her shoulders. Cheshire turned his head to look at them and hissed at Gilbert, making the man stumble back again.

"Don't hiss at Gilbert, Cheshire," Myra said sternly.

Cheshire huffed and turned again to lead them towards the Gate.

"Don't be so lovey-dovey with Seaweed Head if you don't want Cheshire to be jealous," Alice huffed.

"Be _what_?"

Cheshire roared when he got attacked by two chains from different sides. A third chain leaped over them and ran up to Myra, Gilbert and Alice.

Gilbert shot blindly and they all got knocked over when the chain bumped into them. Myra gasped for breath as the chain put his claw down on her chest.

"Mistress!" Cheshire tried to turn but two chains were still trying to kill him.

Myra grabbed the gun Gilbert had dropped and shot through the head of the chain on top of them. The chain roared and jumped back, collapsing not too far from them. Myra crawled to Gilbert to help him up again.

"I think my eyesight is returning a little," Gilbert said sourly, "you can give me the gun back. Nice shot, by the way."

Myra blushed. "It wasn't."

"True, but you've just started learning it. For someone who holds this type of gun for the first time, it was a nice shot."

"Now what did I just say," Alice stood above them, hands firmly planted on her hips.

Gilbert blushed deeply and pushed her away before standing up," shut up, stupid rabbit." He offered Myra his hand and pulled her to her feet. "We need to hurry up."

They ran around the corner of the garden house. They froze in their tracks.

Before them, they saw the main entrance of the school grounds. That was the Gate. And ten chains were sitting in front of it, one more crawling out.

"I hope you can see clear enough to hit them," Myra whispered.

"Not all of them at the same time."

"Cheshire, can you close the Gate?"

"Cheshire needs Mistress to stand against the Gate for that, because Mistress opened the Gate and Mistress is stronger than Cheshire."

"There's no way Miss Myra is going through all those chains to that Gate," Gilbert answered shocked.

"Then fight them off, you stupid Seaweed Head," Alice kicked Gilbert in his back and he stumbled forward.

The heads of the chains shot up and they focused on the group.

"Great, thanks stupid rabbit. There goes our surprise-effect." Gilbert raised his gun and shot the first chain neatly between the eyes.

The chains stormed towards them and Cheshire leaped forward to grab the first one. Gilbert kept shooting at them, but whenever one fell, the next one had already approached them further.

_Why don't I have a gun? Why can't I do anything!_

Myra hit the ground in frustration, and screamed when the claw of a chain swooped underneath her legs. Gilbert had picked her up right in time and fell backwards, Myra on top of him. Cheshire flew past them to kill the chain.

Myra tried to scramble off Gilbert, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and ducked forward as the next chain had reached them and extended its claws to them. They rolled over together and Gilbert shot the chain.

Myra closed her ears for the noise, and Gilbert shot again. Then he raised her to her feet, and shot the chain that was following Alice. That was the last one.

"Now close that Gate," he shouted, pulling her forward towards the entrance of the garden.

Cheshire followed quickly. "The door needs to be closed," he hissed.

"Whaaat?" Gilbert looked at the ancient gate in disbelief, "how do we do that?"

"Just pull," Myra ran to one half of the gate and started to pull it closed. A large claw of Cheshire wrapped around the bars above her head to help her. On the other side, Gilbert and Alice were pulling at the door.

Cheshire hissed and grabbed the bars above them as well, sending Gilbert away squeaking. Cheshire closed the gate and pushed Myra against it with her back.

"Mistress needs to touch the Gate when Cheshire closes it," Cheshire said, "otherwise, Cheshire won't have the power to do it."

He placed his claws on either side of her head on the bars of the Gate and growled. The bars pressing in her back shivered. Cheshire kept standing like that, even though Myra knew the Gate was closed.

"Cheshire?"

"Miss Myra." Cheshire gently licked her cheek. He pulled back and walked away a few steps, before sitting down and starting to lick his paws.

"Are you okay, Miss Myra," Gilbert asked concerned.

"Uhm, of course." She looked up in Gilbert's face. _She didn't understand it anymore. What was going on with these men? Why were they all acting strange?_

**

* * *

They are all acting strange… You noticed that long ago, right? Don't worry, explanations will come soon now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've gotten the remark about Myra being MarySue-ish several times now, so I'd like to tell you: I try so hard to make her more human! But somehow it won't come out like I want it to! But please note, that everything is written from Myra's point of view, so if she is constantly picking her nose she won't notice herself because she **_**always**_** does that (as a matter of speaking, of course :P)  
And of course, don't see every seemingly good trait as something that makes her more 'perfect'. She's got several 'good' traits that are actually bad traits (is selfish enough to want to be useful even if that means she'll be in the way and thus keeps putting herself into trouble from which she has to be saved, completely ignorant about what other people think and filling it in for herself in not always the best way, keeps asking for compliments by saying 'I'm not that good' = those are no good traits! But they are really common among human-beings ;P)**

_

* * *

Imagine you were there_

Myra stood a moment panting before she was able to stand up straight and look at the scene before her.

A while ago, Alice had suddenly fallen to her knees and Gilbert's hand had seemed to hurt. Both of them panicked, screaming Oz' name and started running. Myra was wearing the shoes Oscar had made her wear, so she was completely unable to keep up with them.

While following their tracks, she noticed they split up at a certain moment. Following Gilbert's tracks of slipping through the gravel, she finally ended up where she stood now.

Both Oz and Gilbert were sitting on the ground, staring wide-eyed to one of the smaller entrances of the school. Alice was standing next to Oz, shouting at him about being such a useless manservant for disappearing.

"What happened?" She stood firmly.

"H-he just said…" Oz stuttered.

"He said he…" Gilbert stammered.

"Who said what," Myra asked with a sigh, as neither of them finished his sentence.

"Eliot, he…"

"My brother said…"

Myra waited for a moment longer, hoping one of the two would manage more than three words, but she soon noticed it was in vain.

"Really! You men are such children!" She forcefully pulled Oz on his feet. She pulled at Gilbert's arms until he also complied to get up. Gripping both of them at a sleeve, she pulled them into the garden towards the carriage.

"Hey! What are you doing to my manservant!" Alice stamped her foot and followed swiftly.

"Just putting him back into the carriage, so I can search for Mister Oscar without them wandering off again. I'm sick of this! We met Miss Ada, we can go home now!"

She managed to drag the two lifeless men to the carriage, and with the help of the driver she managed to push them both in, ordering Alice in as well. She closed the door and positioned Cheshire in front of it.

"You make sure none of them leaves, okay?"

The black cat mewled and rubbed his head against her leg, before sitting down like a guardian lion.

…

Myra knocked on the door of the principal violently.

"W-who is there?" A male voice asked.

"I am Miss Myra! I've come to collect Mister Oscar Vessalius!"

"Please come in for a moment."

Myra entered the room, seeing a middle-aged man sitting behind a desk, Oscar on a chair on the other side.

"Ah, Miss Myra," Oscar smiled brightly, "I'm so happy you've actually come to get me! I was just taking care of things here, but if everyone is ready talking to Ada, we can leave soon."

"Without intention to be rude, but yes, we are ready. In fact I already put them back in the carriage and we're ready to leave. I'm kind of tired of these games and I've been running around this school on these horrible shoes the entire day. If you don't finish in five minutes, _I_ will."

"And you seemed such a gentle Lady before," Oscar pouted.

"Notice the word _'before'_."

"Okay, I'll hurry up," Oscar turned to face the principal again. Myra refused to sit down, standing menacing right behind the _jolly uncle_ until he finished explaining himself to the principal, taking care of the expenses of his presence and apologizing about ten times.

When he finally stood up, Myra bowed slightly to the principal. "Thank you for your time, and also my apologies for what happened." She turned around resolutely and walked out the door, her stance giving Oscar no choice but to follow.

Oscar followed her outside of the building, only to walk beside her when they passed through the garden.  
"Is something the matter, Miss Myra?"

"Not really. Just that I find Oz and Gilbert like two dumbfound sheep on the ground, stammering something about some Eliot-guy but not getting any further than the first three words of the sentence. I've been running around all day for nothing. That silly sister of Oz made me remember something painful and if we hadn't come here, we wouldn't have been attacked by those chains either. In summary: it wasn't my best day."

"Chains?"

"A Gate to the Abyss opened. If you want the full explanation, just ask Cheshire or Break. I'm not in the mood to explain."

Oscar took the handle of the carriage-door, but waited to open it, watching Myra closely.

"What did you remember, Miss Myra?"

Myra averted her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

"Promise me you will talk about it with someone later."

"Why?"

"Don't keep your pains to yourself," Oscar bent forward and forced her to face him, "the longer you keep silent, the more it will hurt."

He straightened his back and opened the door of the carriage. He held out his hand to help her in and smiled gently.

Myra looked him in the eyes for a moment longer, before smiling as well and taking his hand.

"Thank you. I will."

…

"You pretentious beast!"

Myra jumped up in surprise – nearly tipping her tea over – when Miss Sharon barged into the room and hit Oz – who was still chewing on a cushion with a depressed face – unconscious with a paper fan.

"Miss Sharon!" Myra ran up to the place she was trying to hit Oz' brains out and grabbed the arm with the paper fan. Gilbert ran up to them with a startled cry and tried to pick up Oz.

"What's wrong, Miss Sharon," Myra asked while she tried to calm the small woman down.

"H-h-h-h-he…. He!"

"M-Miss Sharon," Myra smiled questioningly.

"Miss Sharon was just upset because Miss Alice revealed she and Oz kissed," Break slowly walked in, a large smirk on his face.

Miss Sharon raised her fan to hit Oz again, but Myra quickly grabbed her arm to pull it down.

"But of course, it was only to sign the contract between them."

Miss Sharon looked up at Break in surprise.

"Illegal contractors just have to get the blood of the chain, then the contract is done."

"I see," Miss Sharon hid her fan behind her back and leaned towards Oz on the ground, smiling cutely. "Really, Master Oz! You should have said that earlier!"

"If I had that chance…" Oz moaned.

Myra helped Gilbert to pick up Oz from the ground and revive him a little, while from the corner of her eyes she saw Oscar enter the room. When they got Oz to look straight from his eyes again, she turned around to see what he had to say.

"…although in the end, we still couldn't figure out who Ada loves… But let's celebrate for everyone's safety! Cheers!"

Oscar came to put a glass in Myra's hand and he smiled brightly at her. She carefully sipped the wine. _It was a good wine, she was sure of that._

But when she saw several people drink it like it was grape juice, she already started to dread for the change in atmosphere in the room.

When everyone started to drift off in varying states of drunkenness, she emptied her glass and took her leave. She was too tired for a party of drunks. And she would be taught how to use that gun the entire day tomorrow.

She waved goodnight to Oz, who seemed to be the only one not drunk and took Cheshire with her.

**

* * *

Bah, too lazy to write the drunken-scene. Besides, I might spoil the important moment between Oz and Gil if Myra's in the way.**


	14. Chapter 14

**First an important message about this chapter: Remember it is all written from Myra's eyes and thoughts! You read what **_**she**_** thinks and feels. And if **_**she**_** doesn't know the name of something or doesn't understand it, then it won't be in the text either!**

_Imagine you were there_

Myra leaned her elbows on the wall and aimed the gun. Her instructor lightly tapped her elbows a little closer to each other.

"If you put your elbows apart, you'll have a steady hand, but if you put them too far apart, you won't be able to aim properly."

"Yes, Sir," Myra answered breathlessly, still fully concentrating on the target.

The target was positioned quite far away already. She was still slow at taking her aim, but when she had it she usually managed to hit the target from quite an agreeable distance.

She licked her lips and fired.

She saw the edge of the target flying off.

"Nice shot, Miss Myra," her instructor smiled, "you make fast progress. You're accuracy is good, but you need to hit the middle of the target of course. Also, we will be placing the target at least twice as far from what he is now in the end. If you're able to do that, we'll start working on your speed, because if you shoot something living, it will be long gone before you finished aiming."

Myra bowed lightly, "of course, Sir. I'll work my hardest."

"You already do. As a matter of fact, today a package arrived from headquarters. Since you work so diligently, I think it is good to give it to you now. It will make it easier later on."

Myra followed the man curiously. _A package? For her?_ _Would she get her own gun already?_

The instructor put the package between them on the table and opened it. He took out several thin pipes and gave them to Myra.

Myra studied them carefully. They weren't normal pipes, of course.

The instructor picked one more piece out of the box. Myra smiled brightly as he started to put the gun together.

She could actually tip the pipes up next to the handle. The gun – of at least a meter long – could be reduced to a package of 30 centimeters. That package fitted exactly in a small bag which she could wind around her lower leg.

_Wasn't that just classical, a gun attached to her leg underneath her skirt._ She giggled softly.

"You are going to learn how to put this thing together and load it as fast as possible," the instructor said, "we will take it apart and put it together a hundred times at least. I will not teach you the names of the different parts. I prefer to keep you ignorant about that kind of things. You are a Lady, and if you were to slip any technical language in front of people, you would lose a lot of respect in society." He grinned," you just call these things pipes and handle. It sounds really childish, exactly what someone would expect of a Lady when talking about guns."

Myra giggled," I understand. I'll make sure to never learn the true names, so I won't slip up."

"Good."

…

She couldn't remember if she actually put the gun together a hundred times, but it sure was a lot. For the last time she disassembled the weapon and she wrapped the carefully designed clothe around it, fastening it to her leg. As soon as she dropped her skirt back to the ground, she heard a slight cough to attract her attention.

When she looked up, she saw Break smirking down on her, Gilbert and Oz right behind him.

She stood up surprised. "Well, what a surprise to see you here! You have business at headquarters?"

"We just came to pick you up," Gilbert mumbled, seemingly embarrassed. _Ah, she just had half of her leg exposed. He was such a silly boy sometimes, even for his age._

"The three of you," Myra asked amused, "do you think we're going to be ambushed on the way or something?"

"We just wanted to pick you up safe," Oz beamed, "let's go to the carriage!"

Myra washed her hands smelling of steel with an amused smile on her face, before wishing her instructor a good evening and following the three men to the carriage.

She almost thought there was a little struggle about who was to help her into the carriage, Oz being the one to offer his hand to her in the end.

When the carriage started moving, she shuffled her feet insecurely. "Why are you all sitting on _that_ side of the carriage? Is something the matter?"

"No," Oz and Gilbert answered practically at the same time, Break just smirked.

"Well, why are you picking me up together? One would have been enough. In fact I could have come back alone as well! Now we're sitting in a carriage with four people, don't you think it's unnecessarily cramped in here?"

Gilbert and Oz shifted uncomfortably, but Break answered her this time: "I suppose none of us would let another go alone."

"Why not?"

"B-because…" Gilbert didn't manage to finish his sentence and looked at his feet.

Cheshire came from underneath her dress and took human form unexpectedly. He sat down next to Myra and laid his claws over her lap, resting his head on them.

Myra laughed," what's the matter, Cheshire?"

"Just look, Mistress."

"Huh?" She looked up at the three men before her, and to her surprise, she could see jealousy on all three faces. "What is going on here? I don't understand this at all! What's the matter with you?"

"Could it be Miss Myra is actually really thick-headed, despite her intelligence?"

"Break!" Gilbert smacked Break, "don't you dare say things like that!"

"But it can't be she really doesn't notice. Don't you remember what all those people at the party said, Miss Myra?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't every single man that spoke to you call you beautiful?"

"Well yes, but they were just being polite."

Cheshire huffed. "They all called Mistress something else too. Even the violent man when Mistress first came to the mansion called Mistress that. Cheshire heard it all."

"They all called me exotic. So what?"

"Creepy man from the party even said so: Every man at the party fell in love with Mistress." Cheshire rose to face her directly. "Mistress has an undeniable power that pulls in all men and makes them fall in love. It is because Mistress is exotic. It is because Mistress is from another dimension. Every man will fall in love with Mistress because of that. But no man will love _Mistress_, all men love the other dimension. Only Cheshire can look through that."

He nuzzled against her, but she shrugged him off in shock. "I don't understand!"

"It's really simple." Break popped a candy in his mouth. "You are doomed to have every single man fall in love with you as long as you're not in your own dimension. That includes us. And even if Cheshire says different, it includes him too."

Cheshire hissed at Break. "Not true! Cheshire loves Mistress more!"

"Didn't you say yourself you came to her because she was – what you called – Switchlady?" Gilbert leaned forward a little, angry, but decided to pull back quickly as soon as Cheshire turned his eyes to him. "You are the same as us!" He turned to Myra. "I really think I feel more for you then the shallow feeling they described just now, but I guess that will go for all of us as well…"

"Nope, it's just a shallow feeling," Break leaned backwards smirking.

"Let me out."

"Wh-what?" Gilbert looked confused.

"Let me out!" Myra looked up at them, tears running down her face. "Now!"

When none of them moved, she rose to her feet and hit her fist hard on the ceiling of the carriage. "Driver! Let me out! Immediately!"

"Miss Myra," Oz reached for her hand, but she slapped it away. When the carriage came to a halt, she didn't wait for the driver to help her out, but kicked open the door and jumped to the street herself.

They were in the middle of the forest surrounding the Rainsworth estate.

"I will walk home from here." She waved away the driver and started walking resolutely.

Cheshire followed her quickly.

"And you better go back to the carriage now before I really get angry." She clenched her fists. Cheshire stopped hesitantly, but decided it was for the better to do what she said.

When she saw the carriage disappear over the next hill, she fell to her knees and started to cry.

**We're on our way to the end now. Drama drama drama…**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the most cheesy chapter I ever wrote in my life… But after a bit of drama and crying, we can finally move on to the happy parts again, can't we? So just bear with it for **_**one**_** more chapter and look forward to the next instead of this one ;P**

_

* * *

Imagine you were there_

It was already getting a little dark when a black cloak was draped over her shoulders. Gilbert carefully picked her up and carried her to the side of the road, gently resting her back against a tree. He tucked her hair behind her ears and tried to brush some of the mud off her dress in vain.

"Didn't I say I would walk back alone," she whispered.

"So you did."

When Gilbert had scraped off all the mud he could, he turned and sat beside her.

They sat like that in silence until the sun had set completely.

Myra shivered and pulled the coat closed. She looked up to see the stars. From the corner of her eye, she could see Gilbert was looking at the stars too, trying really hard not to get closer to her.

She finally sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I still don't understand."

"Well… Apparently, everyone loves you. Except for Break, he was just being rude."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Miss Myra is gentle and kind. Miss Myra is cute and intelligent and tries really hard to reach her goals. Because Miss Myra is beautiful."

"And exotic?"

He sighed "Miss Myra, please don't misunderstand me. I don't know about the influences it could have that you are from another dimension. Yes, I do think you seem exotic, but that's by far not the only reason I fell in love with you. Does it matter if my love initially was born from your original dimension? I love you now. And I love everything about you."

"Why didn't you say before?"

"_That_ is a cruel question, Miss Myra."

"I know." She sighed.

"I just don't know how to handle it, Miss Myra. I've waited for ten years for Oz to return, and right after he is back _you_ come into my life. How can I combine my loyalty towards Oz with my love for you? Especially since he is in love with you as well."

"Then let's just not do it."

"Miss Myra?"

Gilbert was silent for a moment. Then he pushed her upright and turned her to face him. "Why are you crying, Miss Myra?"

"It's not good to love me," she sobbed, "and it is even worse to be loved by me."

"Miss Myra! What's wrong? What are you saying?"

Myra just kept crying. _How could she tell him?_

"Miss Myra," he embraced her tightly, trying to stop her tears. He held her awkwardly still, obviously not used to comforting crying girls.

When her tears finally subsided, she had cried the front of Gilbert's shirt completely wet. She rubbed at the wet spot sniffing.

Gilbert looked down and smiled sheepishly, "don't worry about it, it's just water. Now tell me what's the matter."

She regarded him hesitantly, before she sighed and started talking.

"Back home, I've had a boyfriend for a good five years. We had been together for so long, and we really loved each other. I couldn't imagine life without him. He was really kind and he was always there when I needed him. Quite a chance I would have married him in a few years.

But one day, he suddenly came up to me and h-hit me. I didn't understand what was happening, but he f-forced me down and he was so mean and violent and… and he hurt me so badly! He said such mean things to me, about hating me and never wanting to see me again and he kept hitting me."

She started sobbing again and Gilbert pulled her close.

"After that I didn't see him for a while. I was heartbroken. A few weeks later I suddenly heard he had died."

She sniffed loudly.

"It appeared, that the night before he last came to me, he had heard he had some kind of lethal disease and he wouldn't live for another year. Still, no-one had expected he would die _that_ fast. Apparently, some of the last things he said were that he didn't regret anything, because he had taken care of everything he wanted. He said he was happy he had made me hate him, so I wouldn't be sad but think it was justice instead. He hurt me because he didn't want me to get even more hurt."

The crying started all over again. She hadn't talked about this with many people before. But Gilbert was unexpectedly open tonight, so she could be as well.

"But the sad thing is his plan went completely wrong. I loved him too much to hate him. I just can't hate him and I just couldn't forget him!"

As she cried again, Gilbert softly caressed her back. He remained silent while her tears ran. He remained silent until the last of her sobbing subsided.

"I didn't know. You always seem so cheerful. You're just like Oz in that aspect." He gently patted her head. "Let's go home."

He carefully picked her up, and started to carry her down the road. Myra watched through red swollen eyes for a few moments, before she turned her face in his shirt again.

"Thank you for listening, Gilbert," she whispered quietly. _Let's put it behind us now._

…

She woke up in her bed. She never even realized he had fallen asleep.

_Had poor Gilbert carried her all the way back to the mansion? And she made him listen to such awful things when he was already acting strange himself!_

She slowly came up. Crying so much the evening before left her with a headache now. She knew that would happen from the start.

Cheshire lay on the bed at her feet, one eye opened to watch her closely.

"Good morning, Cheshire," she yawned.

Cheshire jumped of the bed and took his human form. He quickly walked up to her to squeeze her in a tight embrace.

"Whoa, Cheshire!"

"Mistress! Mistress! Cheshire thought Mistress was angry with Cheshire. Cheshire thought Mistress would send Cheshire away!"

He rubbed his head forcefully into her shoulder, crying about her being angry.

"Cheshire! I would never send you away, silly! I was very upset yesterday, so I needed some time alone."

"Mistress allowed that Seaweed Head to come."

"Don't _you_ start calling him like that too," Myra snickered, "the poor man is afraid of you already."

"But Mistress, Cheshire wanted to come. Cheshire wants to take care of Mistress."

"Everything is just fine like it is Cheshire. There is no need to take even more care of me then you're already doing."

Cheshire licked her face.

"Cheshire, don't do that," she tried to push him away a little, "just be calm."

"But Mistress," he hugged her again, so tightly she fell backwards on the bed.

She laughed, "Silly cat! I won't leave you! Now calm down!"

Cheshire sat on her, giving her a doubting look. Then he started to nuzzle his face against her chest. "Cheshire is happy now."

"Ch-Cheshire! Don't do that!" She couldn't help laughing anyway, the nose being pushed in her skin being awfully ticklish.

"Miss Myra!"

"Oh dear," Myra sighed when she saw a maid standing in the door, looking at the scene in shock. _This would give some trouble. Again._

**

* * *

And yes, Gilbert is acting weird. Blame it to a lack of coffee.**

**Next chapter will be light and happy^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A light chapter to make a bridge to the next little story. I hope you like it.**

_

* * *

Imagine you were there_

"Miss Myra."

Myra quickly turned around. She had hoped she wouldn't walk into Break, actually.

"I'm sure Miss Myra has been thinking about the matter we discussed yesterday." Break walked up to her. _He looked too serious_. "I want to clear up a misunderstanding before it is too late. All of us are in love with Miss Myra, because she is from another dimension. I will not pursue you, because I know the feeling is shallow. Besides, I can't afford to pursue a woman at this time. _But_, that doesn't make the feeling unreal. Please do understand, shallow or not, I'm just as much in love with you as any other men." He was quiet for a moment. He stared down at her shivering figure. "I can't afford any distractions like that. If I were to make any advances unconsciously, please do not hesitate to push me back."

He bowed slightly. He gave her another calculating look and turned around, slowly walking away as if he hadn't spoken to her at all, swaying lightly in his usual playful way.

…

"Miss Myra?"

Myra gasped at the sudden sound. She wiped away her tears quickly before turning around to face Oz. She hadn't realized at all that she didn't move for half an hour after Break had left.

"Miss Myra, are you crying?" Oz quickly walked up to her and reached for her face.

She grabbed his wrist to prevent him from touching her. "No, I'm not! I just got something in my eye!"

"You expect me to actually believe that?"

"I expect you to be polite enough to stop asking when I say that."

"Aww~ Miss Myra always makes me look bad!" Oz pouted. "Does Miss Myra hate me now she knows?"

"I don't hate you. I just don't know what to do."

…

"Then let's have a little contest!"

"Whaa…?" Myra dropped her toast to her plate, gaping at Miss Sharon.

"A contest," Oz jumped up, "and the one who wins gets to get Miss Myra?"

"Nononono!" Myra waved her hands in front of her. "We will not! I'm not a prize!"

"In fact, you are, Miss Myra," Miss Sharon smiled cutely, "with all men in love with you, you are the biggest prize of the one who can win your heart. The contest is that simple: The one who wins your heart can have you."

"I will definitely win, Miss Myra," Oz assured her, "I love you the most, so naturally I will be the one who wins your heart!"

Myra looked at the two in horror. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"Of course we are," Miss Sharon beamed at her, "do you want everyone to be able to take part, or do you want to make a selection of men who are allowed to try?"

"M-Miss Sharon! This is not a dating show!"

"A what?" Miss Sharon tilted her head curiously.

"Never mind. If you insist to make this contest happen, I demand it to be played by my rules. I will be the one who decides who can participate and who fails. If I say 'he's out' then he's out. Okay?"

Miss Sharon clapped her hands excitedly, "let the game begin then!"

Myra sighed and banged her head to the table. "This is going to be a horrible game…"

…

"A contest?" The look of doubt on Gilbert's face was too obvious.

"Isn't it a wonderful idea?" Sharon was still sparkling and beaming at them.

"Well, I don't really know," Gilbert tried to look away, but obviously didn't dare to take his eyes off Sharon when she was like this and standing so close.

"Aren't you happy Gil?" Oz looked up at him. "You are allowed to participate! In fact, only Cheshire, you and I were allowed. Cheshire is a chain, so either of us will win in the end." He grinned widely. "And it means she already likes us and is prepared to be the girlfriend of one of us."

"Don't make it sound like I'm a pet," Myra spluttered, "and I never promised anything. 'the winner can have me' doesn't necessarily mean I'll be his girlfriend. I can always decide to just give him more of my time!"

"Miss Myra is so mean~" Oz pouted.

"Then, how do we win the contest," Gil asked, still in doubt.

"Win over her heart," Miss Sharon said excitedly.

"And how do we do that? Do we play in rounds or something? Isn't it unfair that Cheshire gets to be with her all the time if we play like this? Also, I've got work to do for Pandora, and Oz has all the free time he wishes. It's much easier for him to constantly follow her around."

Miss Sharon thought that over for a moment. "I guess you are right."

"You don't need to occupy all of my time to win over my heart. Just make the time you _can_ be around the best of all."

"It sounds like Miss Myra is finally starting to cooperate?" Oz looked up from under his bangs mischievously.

Myra smacked his head, "Shut up! I'm planning to think of some very difficult tasks for you to complete. If you can't, you fail the contest."

"What if we all fail?"

"Then none of you wins," Myra smiled brightly.

…

"I've been thinking about those tasks that can make you win or fail the contest." Myra put down her glass of wine next to her empty plate.

"That's wonderful!" Miss Sharon put the last bite of her desert in her mouth, sending a warning glance sideways to Break who was eagerly licking his spoon, looking as if his plate would be next.

"What is it," asked Oz, leaning forward excitedly.

"Well, I was thinking… You supposedly fell in love with me because I'm from another dimension. But wouldn't that mean I'd also fall in love with every single man here, because to me you are also from another dimension?"

"Mistress is in ours," Cheshire nuzzled in her hair, "that's why we fall in love with Mistress, and Mistress not with us."

"Aren't you supposed to be from the Abyss, Cheshire?"

"Cheshire was born in this dimension before becoming a chain."

"So that means," Myra looked everyone in the eyes carefully, "as long as I'm in your dimension, you fall in love with me. But if we go to my dimension, the tables should turn."

"But… But then Miss Myra would fall in love with all of them, and still no-one would have won," Miss Sharon said carefully.

"True, but that's not what I wanted to prove by this. It's not about me falling in love with them, but them falling out of love with me."

"Miss Myra?" Gilbert looked at her confused.

"If any of them truly loves me deeper than just the feeling of love that is born from me being from a different dimension, then it will show when we're in mine. Only the one who loves me truly will still love me when we're in my dimension. The others will see me as nothing more than a friend, or even less."

"So you want us to prove whether we truly love you, and not just you're 'exoticness'?"

"Yes!" Myra beamed at Gilbert.

"And how do we get in your dimension," Oz asked.

"Well, Cheshire constantly says _I_ am the one who opens these Gates. So maybe he can help me to open one consciously."

Cheshire nodded in response.

"When will we go?"

"If I'm correct, there will be a festival in a few days. I always go to these festivals with my friends, people walk around there dressed in costumes. You won't be noticed with these clothes if we manage to go to that festival."

"You're saying we look like we're wearing some fancy costumes," Gilbert asked, seemingly annoyed.

"In comparison to what people in my dimension normally wear, definitely yes," Myra giggled, "but don't worry, they'll love your clothes!"

**

* * *

I'll be away for a little more than a week, so you'll have to wait for the last few chapters a little longer than usual. But I'll publish the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I came to the understanding people don't like my idea for the plot… Well, the story is nearly finished, and I'm not willing to throw away the last three chapters and make up an entire new plot (with probably a lot more chapters and already I'm getting scared to read my new reviews), so just for the people who are still curious to see how this ends:**

_

* * *

Imagine you were there_

"Okay, listen carefully. Cheshire and I will open a Gate in a minute, but first I need to explain you a few things. I won't tell too many details, because I don't really want you to understand the difficult techniques of my dimension.  
But important is: we're going to a festival where half of the people will be wearing a costume. People who are dressed like you guys will be in costume. There will be a few in the most fantastic dresses, there will be people who have painted themselves blue or green for the occasion and many other idiotic things. They are all human, so don't go around shooting everyone looking weird! Also there will be people who will be dressed casually, which will look strange to you as well. Just act as if you think it's normal.  
Finally – and most important – there will be photographers."

"What's photogreffers?" Oz asked curiously.

"I was about to tell, let me breathe sometimes please?" Myra smiled softly. "People will walk around with black devices, smaller ones are often silver. These devices are made to make a sort of painting: it shows the exact image – not an impression of the artist – and it is done in a snap." She snapped her fingers to illustrate. "Some can be actually heard snapping, but others are silent. They exist in many different forms. But for you the important part is the front. It is a circle of glass. If it's pointed at you – and the photographer will be looking through the device and through that circle of glass – it means he is making a picture of you. Don't be scared of it. It is normal and won't affect you at all. If you notice someone making a picture, smile or make a cool expression as if you're posing for a painting or a sketch. Sometimes people might ask if they can make a picture of you, then I'll answer them. Is that all clear?"

"Yes, Miss Myra," Gilbert, Oz and Cheshire mumbled at the same time.

"Good," Myra beamed at them, "time to go then!"

…

"Mistress needs to think about where Mistress wants to go carefully." Cheshire gently put his claws over her hands and pressed them against the door in front of them. It was a simple closet door, but that shouldn't matter according to Cheshire. It was out of the way, which was most important.

Myra thought of the place she wanted to go. The festival. But where on the festival was a door they could come through without anyone noticing they didn't belong there?

She grinned. There was a door in a garden wall. On the side they came out, everyone would think they just came from the other part of the garden. On the other side, people wouldn't even see them passing.

She tried to imagine the garden door in front of her instead of the closet door.

"Mistress is doing well," Cheshire nuzzled in her hair.

"If you don't stop that we'll end up in some really strange place, Cheshire," she said sharply, "what do I do next?"

"Just open the Gate, Mistress."

"How?"

"Mistress knows how."

"I don't! I just want it to open, how do I-"

Her words were cut off when she felt the door shivering underneath her hands. Her eyes widened and she pushed the closet open. On the other side, she saw the gardens in which the festival was held.

Cheshire gently pushed her through the door and Gilbert and Oz followed quickly.

"Mistress should close the door in case someone else walks through."

"Of course, but how did I open it?"

"Mistress just wanted it. Mistress is so powerful, wanting is all that is needed." Cheshire pushed her back against the door and placed his claws on either side of her head. The door shivered when the Gate closed.

"Hold that pose!"

Cheshire turned his head startled as three photographers practically jumped them and started snapping pictures of the cat-boy leaning over the Lady.

Myra tried to pull off some scared faces to please the photographers and then pushed Cheshire up. "That's enough, we didn't exactly come to have pictures made."

"Then you shouldn't take that kind of wonderful poses," one of the photographers handed his card over to Cheshire, "that is exactly what we come looking for. And you could be a model, you know that? You've got a beautiful costume, it really fits you."

Cheshire hissed, a little hesitantly.

"He's just shy," Myra giggled loudly to cover up for Cheshire's surprise, "and we really want to see the rest of the fair, so we'll be going."

"Enjoy your day then." The photographer waved them off friendly.

"Was that a photogreffer," Oz looked over his shoulder with a doubting look.

"It was a really nice photographer, in fact. Sometimes they're just so rude at these festivals, just making pictures of free models without a word of thanks. But that's not really to the point." She glanced back to look at the three men behind her, her face slightly pink. "I'm starting to realize how you guys felt when I was in your dimension. It's a little… strange, falling in love with three guys at the same time."

Oz grinned widely, but Gilbert blushed a little in response to her words.

"You were lucky, I must say! I came to your dimension on my own, so you all had to fall in love with just one girl. You come here with the three of you! Falling in love with three guys is so weird! And it makes me really anxious! Do you guys feel anything already, anyway?"

When they didn't answer, she turned around to face them. "Cheshire? Do you still love me?"

Cheshire looked away and slowly scraped a nail over the ground.

"Cheshire?"

"Miss Myra is my Mistress. Cheshire will remain loyal."

"I guess that's a no."Myra felt disappointed. So Cheshire really didn't feel as much for her as he said. _Such a pity, he was never as attractive as he was now._

"Oz? What about you?"

He also looked down embarrassed. "I must admit that I somehow see you more as a very good friend now… I mean, I still like you very much, Miss Myra, but…"

Another stab of disappointment. Also Oz, who told her so confidently he loved her the most…

"Gilbert?" She looked at him hopefully.

He smiled down at her gently "Does this mean I won the game?"

"If you still want to win the game, that is."

He snickered. "Can't say I often beat Oz at games. Yes, I still want to win the game. I still want to win it very badly, because I still love Miss Myra very much."

Myra smiled brightly. "Really?"

"It did change a little after coming here. It's more-"

"Myranda!"

Myra turned around surprised. Three girls ran up to them, one hugging her tightly at the spot, nearly choking her. _Flo, Alissa and Marieke_.

_Good grief, how could she forget she always went to the festival with her friends?_

**

* * *

A little action will be needed to end this story, of course. I will update soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A bit of a long chapter, should I say sorry?**

_

* * *

Imagine you were there_

"Myrandaaaaa! We thought you died! We were sure you died!" Flo started sobbing in her hair while still hugging her so tight she could hardly breathe. "You never came out of the lake! They let police dogs search the whole place, but they were sure you never came out at any side… And then they dredged the lake, but they never found your body! We really thought you were deaheaaaaaad!"

"Flo! Please calm down! You're ruining you make-up, and it's a shame to have such a nice dress and make-up running down you face."

"Who the hell cares about the make-up," Alissa spat, "you've been missing for half a year, you idiot! Where have you been?"

"Well, I kind of… I was elsewhere…" Myra tried to get her neck released from Flo's hug awkwardly and reverted her eyes from her friends.

"Why didn't you come back? At least to say where you were? Your parents are still mourning you, you know?"

"It was complicated…"

"How did you get out of the lake anyway," Marieke asked, sounded genuinely curious.

"Well, I found this sort of… ehm… Gate? I mean, there was something and I swam through and on the other side, I met these people." She awkwardly gestured to Oz, Gilbert and Cheshire behind her, still trying to get Flo off her neck.

"And you just stayed there?" Alissa looked at her in disbelief.

"I didn't really know how to get back." Myra finally managed to get Flo to release her.

"And now you just appear on a festival? You sound really convincing, Myranda!"

Myra averted her eyes. Of course, Alissa was completely right. It was one of her annoying traits: always being right when you didn't want her to be.

"And who are these guys anyway? Just some blokes with good looks and they know it, probably? Dressing up like that and making those faces… Did you come here to pull in every single girl or something?" Alissa stepped up to Gilbert angrily. "Did you guys kidnap Myranda? What are your intentions!"

"Alissa! Please." Myra put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "These are my friends, and I really care about them. Don't be mean to them. Please meet Oz, Gilbert and Cheshire. Guys, these are my friends Alissa, Flo and Marieke."

"Of course it is Myranda who manages to hook up with the pretty boys," Marieke muttered, "so where exactly did you meet them?"

"That's complicated," Myra smiled apologetically.

"Then let's go," Alissa pulled her arm, "we need to go to your parents and tell them you're actually alive."

"No." Myra pulled her arm back. "At the end of the day, I'll be going back with these guys. I won't stay here."

"You can at least let them know where you are," Marieke said in disbelief, "call them sometimes! Visit them. I can't you're going to a place you can't return from once in a while!"

"Like I said, it's complicated! I can't just run around like that. When I'm there, I can't just return here! I'm sorry."

"Miss Myra," Oz stepped forward slowly and put a hand on her arm, "are you sure you want to come back with us? This is where you belong."

She looked down on him hurt. "That's not true. Not anymore. I belong with you, at the Rainsworths'. I've got more to love there then here."

"Myranda!" Flo looked at her shocked, tears still in her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry," Myra looked down, "I'll only stay for today. After that, I'll be gone."

"No chance we can persuade you to stay," Alissa tilted her head.

"Nope."

Alissa sighed. "Then let's at least enjoy the day together like old times. That way we can remember the last day we saw you as something fun."

"I like that plan," Myra smiled gently.

"You mean we have to walk around this place all day," Gilbert moaned, "Miss Myra! You can't be serious!"

"I think Cheshire will go crazy if you don't hold him down," Oz nodded towards Cheshire, who looking around with wide, panicking eyes.

As soon Myra turned to him, he scooted forward shyly and wrapped his claws around her, "Mistress!"

"Aw Cheshire!" She patted his head, "you know there's no reason to be scared! What's wrong?"

"Cheshire hates this place," he hissed slightly and looked around hesitantly.

"Are these guys actors," Marieke asked amused, "they're good!"

"Ah, yes they are," Myra smiled apologetically, "and when their in character, you won't get them out until they take off the costume again."

"Is that a hint?" Alissa winked at Gilbert.

His eyes grew wide and he withdrew two steps, as if she had just developed cat ears.

"That wasn't a hint," Myra leaned forward to Alissa menacingly, "they're mine! You're just three fairy godmothers, I'm a Lady. Know your place!"

Alissa lifted her wand and tapped her shining red dress, "I don't believe you didn't use a fairy godmother of your own to become a Lady. Such a beautiful dress! Did you make it yourself? And didn't you say you would never wear a corset and hoopskirt to a festival, because it wasn't 'original'?"

"Haha! Things have changed. And no, I didn't make it myself, I had a tailor! It was made for me!"

"Whaaaa," Flo leaned forward and started pulling the deep night blue dress, "you're lying! How much did you pay?"

"It was a present."

"No way!"

"But I really love your dresses too, you're the fairy godmothers from Sleeping Beauty?"

"Naturally," Marieke patted her dress, "and we _did_ make it ourselves."

"Mistress…"

"What is it Cheshire?" Myra turned to the boy still firmly attached to her waist by two claws. She smiled warmly to the scared chain.

"Mistress is opening a Gate."

"What?" Gilbert jumped forward, "Where?"

Cheshire turned and pointed to the middle of the area.

"Where to, Cheshire," Myra asked, getting scared.

"Abyss, Mistress. And a contractor who's clock just finished will come through now."

Gilbert cursed. "We're going after him. There's too many people here." He pulled out one of his guns and loaded it quickly.

"Guns are illegal here, Gilbert."

"What? What kind of nonsense is that?"

"It's to keep people from randomly shooting each other."

"Well, I'll be gone by the end of the day anyway. You stay here, Miss Myra, and take care of Oz. I'll take down that chain."

"What are they talking about," Alissa asked snickering.

"There he comes," Oz pointed.

Flo screamed as soon as she saw the monstrous creature emerging from the trees at a few hundred meters away.

Gilbert started running towards it, pushing costumed people out of his way in the process. It seemed like half of the people thought it was an act.

"Cheshire, go after him and protect him."

"But Mistress…"

"Now!" She pushed Cheshire away. "Oz, you stay here. Watch my friends and make sure they won't get hurt."

"What are you going to do, Miss Myra?"

"I'm going to find that contractor. If he dies, the chain will be gone too, right?"

"Supposedly." Oz looked doubting. "But didn't Gil tell you to stay here? It's not safe Miss Myra."

Myra huffed. She bent down and pulled out her sniper gun. She quickly started to put it together.

"You sure, Miss Myra?"

"Of course."

When she finished her gun she ran towards the chain. People had started panicking by now and she had to force her way through the crowd. Gilbert was shooting at the chain, but he was obviously not impressed. Cheshire was dangling at the back of the chain, ripping out large pieces of slime to reach the inside, but the creature completely ignored him too.

The festival was turning into a hell quickly.

Myra spotted the contractor and cursed slightly. He was standing between the 6 legs of his chain, being protected by slimy appendages.

"Gilbert, make him move," she screamed, sitting down and taking aim at the contractor. She thanked everything she could think of for the contractor standing still like a frozen pillar. The guy had been pulled into the Abyss moments ago, he looked like he was stunned about the current developments in his surroundings.

Gilbert shot through three legs and Cheshire pulled the chain backwards, so it had to stumble one step back. That was enough for Myra to see clearly up to the contractor.

She shot.

Then cursed, as the contractor screamed and grabbed his bleeding arm.

She quickly loaded and aimed again, but the chain had noticed her and stepped towards her. A slimy tentacle reached towards her and smacked her back against a tree.

She just noticed Gilbert setting his gun against the head of the contractor and pulling the trigger before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Final chapter, at last! I hope at least some of you enjoyed this story, but it was hard for me to write. And now please imagine **_**you**_** were there.**

**Ps  
Normally the story is completely from Myra's pov, but to enhance the readability of this story, I put a little of my pov in it :P If you try to think about how this chapter would have looked like completely from Myra's pov, you'd understand XD**

_

* * *

Imagine you were there_

Her head hurt.

And so did her back and her arm.

Myra slowly opened her eyes, moaning when the bright light shone in her face.

"Miss Myra! You're awake!" She felt arms around her squeeze reassuringly. "Are you alright?"

She looked up dazed to see Gilbert's face right above her. _Hihi, now he had a reason to hold her, hadn't he?_

She looked in front of her and saw Oz, Flo and Marieke bend over them worried. Alissa just came running to them, followed by a man with a shining orange jacket. _What did that orange mean again?_

"I'm fiiinnnnnne…"

"Miss Myra!"

…

When she woke up again, she felt a sharp pain in her arm. When she looked down, she just saw how the man in orange cut through the threat he used to stitch the ugly wound right under her elbow moment ago.

"Ah, are you awake again?" He looked up at her friendly. "Don't worry, you just have a little concussion. You need to rest for a while. But I gave your friends instructions, so you don't have to remember now." He lightly tapped her cheek reassuringly.

The man stood up and talked to Gilbert. She couldn't hear it clearly somehow.

"Mistress…" Cheshire hugged her carefully.

"I'm fiiine Chesh're~ Just u luttle headayche~"

"Is it normal she talks like that when she has a conc-thingy." Oz bowed over her, examining her face.

"Well, sort of." The man laughed a little. "Don't worry, she'll be fine if you let her rest a few weeks. Make sure she doesn't strain herself though. And I advise you to take her home and put her in bed as fast as possible. Keep her well-hydrated. The wound on her arm is not as bad as it looks, just keep it clean and it will be healed soon."

"Yes, thank you." Gilbert kneeled next to her again. "You think you'll be able to go home?"

"I go wizz you~" She extended her arms to Gilbert, not noticing herself being held back by Cheshire's claw.

"Can Cheshire open a Gate back home by himself," Oz asked softly.

"Cheshire can," he nodded furiously, "but Cheshire isn't as accurate as Mistress."

"Then let's go back to that garden door and go home." Gilbert picked her up and held her close, pushing Cheshire away.

"Did you juzt puuuush Chesh're?" Myra laughed. "Is anything zze matt'r, you push Chesh're! You fore…gget he's caaaaat?"

Gilbert blushed and trembled lightly. "Just be still, Miss Myra. We'll bring you home and you'll go to sleep."

"Does this mean we'll never see her again?"

Myra turned her head and saw Flo, tears again in her eyes.

"Flo~" She extended her arms to her friend.

Flo carefully hugged her in Gilbert's arms.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert answered, "but I'm afraid this is indeed a permanent goodbye. Miss Myra will come with me, and I don't think I'll ever let her leave me again."

"Be good to her then," Alissa said sternly, "if I ever find out you've hurt her, I'll come to kick your ass, no matter how good-looking you are! Understood?"

Gilbert smiled, "I know. I'm glad Miss Myra has such good friends back here. Now come Oz, Cheshire, let's go home."

…

When she woke up _again_, she felt cold rain pouring down on her. Gilbert was muttering angry words while carrying her as fast as possible, Oz and Cheshire in his cat-form right behind him. She could see the Rainsworth mansion and one of the butlers hurrying out with an umbrella.

"Miss Myra is injured, we need to get her to bed," Gilbert panted as the butler reached them and held the umbrella above them.

"Do I need to get a doctor, my Lord?"

"No need, that's been taken care of already. They told me she just needs to rest a lot."

He carried her up the stairs to the mansion and headed straight for her bedroom. He put her into a chair heavily, sighing in relief for finally being able to put her down.

"Gillll~" she extended her arms to him again. She felt so cold. _Such a headache!_

"I'll get you in bed," he mumbled, "don't worry." He started fumbling at her dress.

"Mister Gilbert!" One of the older maids was standing in the door. "I will do that, thank you!"

Gilbert blushed deeply and turned around while the maid undressed Myra and put her nightgown on.

Myra tried to get up, but staggered.

Gilbert quickly caught her and carried her to the bed. "I'll stay with her," he informed the maid, "please get her something to eat for when she wakes up."

"Of course, sir." The maid bowed and left.

Myra nuzzled into the cushions and the warm blankets. She caught Gilberts hand and cuddled it to her face.

"Miss Myra…"

…

"Did I behave like a toddler yesterday?"

Myra rubbed her hurting head when Gilbert helped her sitting up.

"Well, actually… Yes. You did."

"Great…"

Gilbert smiled gently and put a plate with some light food on her lap. "Please eat Miss Myra. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

She gasped indignant when he winked.

_He looked so tired. He hadn't been watching her all night, had he?_

"Are you alright, Gilbert? You fought that chain."

"Just a light scratch on my arm. Nothing like that cut you got when you hit that tree." He raised her arm and lightly caressed the glowing white bandage on her arm. "Cheshire seems to be fine too. You were the only one to be hit so badly." He sighed deeply and looked her in the eyes. "That's why I don't want you to get in trouble, Miss Myra. I really hate it when you get hurt. We could have taken down that chain alone."

"I just wanted to be useful." She looked down ashamed.

"You were definitely useful, but for what price?" He snickered to lighten the mood. "Besides, I have won your 'extra time'. It's a shame I have to get that price next to a sickbed."

Myra laughed, but found her head stinging painfully at that action. Gilbert lightly brushed away some strands of hair to look her in the eyes.

"You can get more than just some extra time, Gilbert." She smiled softly. "Just take it slow please. You know I'm afraid of loving someone and being loved in return. Especially someone who can get killed at his job every day." She looked at him sourly.

"Yes, I will."

"Now get me Cheshire! And Oz! I don't have to look just at you for the entire day, do I?"

"What? I won you fairly! Besides, you're going to sleep for the entire day, not chatting with some guys who are busy falling in love with you again!"

"I refuse! Not before I see Oz and the others!"

She laughed happily when Gilbert stood up grumbling to make his way for the door and she grabbed her head for the pain. The cut in her arm stung at the sudden movement.

But she couldn't help laughing.

She was happy.

_Imagine you were there. What would have happened?_


End file.
